The Wolf And The Geisha: Part I of VIII
by Hitoezakura
Summary: When sixteen year old Takagi Tokio is told that Saitou Hajime is her father's murderer, she becomes a Geisha to ensnare the Wolf of Mibu into a deadly trap. However, as she begins to capture his heart, he begins to capture hers...[SaitouTokio]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - Rurouni Kenshin is definitely not mine, and there never really was a Hidden Rurouni Kenshin Stories Series...that's just my imagination. Rurouni Kenshin is owned by Nohiburo Watsuki!  
Saitou - Scary imagination...  
Hitoezakura - You shush!**

**Anyways, my series was once put up here, and it was my first work of fanfiction, but as I read through it this summer, I found it childish and quite unpolished. So I decided to rewrite it all with new plots and more characterization, and hopefully it came out for the better.**

**Anyways, there are eight parts, and while they sometimes focus on different characters, they do intertwine towards the last four parts, so it would be nice if you read all eight parts, but I'm getting ahead of myself here.**

**So I'll shut up, and please review once you finish reading! I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

**RUROUNI KENSHIN HIDDEN STORIES PART I - THE WOLF AND THE GEISHA**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

January 27, 1868

Aritame Shirai whistled softly as he began to tread upon the path that led him back to his home. The bundle on his shoulders was quite heavy, and he was eager to reach his home so that his wife and children could feast upon the food in the bundle with smiles on their faces. As he whistled and mused about his family, he suddenly realized that he had reached the extremely dark areas of the path, areas covered with thick shrubs and large trees. During this part of his walk back home, he usually carried a small lantern to illuminate his path, but today, the skies were illuminated already by a dull orange glow. He assumed it was the sunset.

However, as he continued to walk, he realized that no sunset was accompanied by billows of smoke. He rushed forward urgently, his legs moving as quickly as he could without dropping the bundle from his shoulders. He suddenly stopped in his tracks with an expression of surprise and promptly dropped the bundle as he stared at a rectangular piece of wood that lay at his feet.

"FIRE!" he yelled "There's a fire at the Takagi Hut!"

The nearby houses were suddenly illuminated by lanterns as concerned neighbors rushed out of their tiny houses to see the Takagi hut burning to the ground. They immediately commenced to bring pails of water to douse the fire, but despite their efforts, an hour had passed before they were able to extinguish the fire completely.

"Aritame-san, we need to check for survivors!" yelled one of the men urgently, pushing through the rubble. "Do you remember exactly who lives in this hut?"

"The Kamiyas should know. All I know is that this was the Takagi household due to the nameplate that was at my feet as I reached the hut" replied Shirai concernedly. "The Dojo is nearby my home. I'll drop off my bundle and immediately fetch the Kamiya family!"

Shirai lifted his bundle and disappeared as the remaining neighbors rummaged through the rubble, desperately searching for bodies and possible survivors.

* * *

Kamiya Kaoru was abruptly awakened by rough knocking on the dojo doors. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she heard her father's heavy footsteps run past her door. She curiously crept out of her room and hid behind a tree nearby the entrance as her father allowed their nighttime visitor. 

"Aritame-san? What are you doing here so late?" inquired Kamiya Koshijiro curiously. Kaoru promptly left her hiding place to hear the answer, since Shirai had always treated her kindly and often brought his sons to the dojo so that they could train in under her father's swordsmanship style, the Kamiya Kasshin Style.

"Kamiya-san, there was a fire at the Takagi household!" replied Shirai urgently. "You were excellent friends with the Takagis, and we were hoping you would be able to identify the bodies!"

"Toki-neesan!" shrieked Kaoru worriedly. "Otousan, what if Toki-neesan is hurt?"

"Hush Kaoru-chan, she may be perfectly fine" murmured Koshijiro comfortingly. "Aritame-san, please lead the way. We must see if there are any survivors!"

Koshijiro, Shirai, and Kaoru immediately rushed towards the Takagi home, all praying that the family had survived.

* * *

Kaoru was greeted with the smell of smoke and charred wood. She immediately used her sleeve to cover her nose from the awful stench, but dropped it in surprise as she stared at the charred remains of the Takagi home. 

"Toki-neesan!" she shrieked, running towards the home with tears running down her face. Immediately, one of the neighbor women rushed forward to prevent Kaoru from seeing the awful sight.

"Kamiya-san, we were only able to retrieve one body" replied one of the men mournfully. "Aritame-san told us you were quite close to the family. How many people lived here?"

"They were a family of three" replied Koshijiro quietly. "Takagi Tono-san had been summoned to war for his amazing amount of skill, and his wife Tameni-san immediately moved to Tokyo after he left home because Kyoto was incredibly unsafe, and she didn't want to be alone while it was in such a tumultuous state. She brought her daughter Tokio-kun to Tokyo as well. As far as I know, Takagi-san never returned home from battle, but Tokio-kun and Tameni-san were living in this home."

"We found no bodies…" called out another man. "The mother, what was her name…do you think she could've survived and escaped?"

"Tameni-san" answered Koshijiro, "Was quite ill as of late, the same sickness that caused the death of my own wife. However, Gensai-san informed me today that Tameni-san had a chance at a full recovery…"

"Hey, I found something here!" yelled out Shirai suddenly, whipping out an ash covered letter from underneath a charred log. He immediately scanned the contents and blanched.

"Kamiya-san, I think Tameni-san may have lit the fire herself in desperation" whispered Shirai softly. "This is a letter informing her that Takagi Tono met hid death today."

Koshijiro's eyes widened and he snatched the sheet from Shirai's hands and stared at it. After a minute, he lowered it from his face to reveal a grim appearance.

"Tameni-san was always quite a passionate and impulsive woman. I have no doubt that this is the fire she caused" murmured Koshijiro quietly.

"Tameni-san did not cause this fire."

All heads turned to see Dr. Gensai's grim face meet them.

"Tameni-san was an impulsive woman, and she often wasn't entirely rational. However, there is no doubt in my mind that she always thought about the safety of her daughter, and she would never condemn Tokio-kun to death. Also, someone informed me that this fire was discovered an hour ago, but three hours ago, Tokio-kun came to me to inform me that her mother had died due to the shock of her husband's death. At that moment, I was tending a patient, but I told her that the next day, we would prepare a funeral for her" murmured Dr. Gensai softly. "However, Tokio-kun did not wait. Look in the trees beyond."

All eyes glanced beyond the trees to see a simple memorial tablet amidst the trees. Shirai rushed towards the memorial tablet to read what was written upon it.

"Here is the grave of Takagi Tameni, a woman who lived in constant suffering" murmured Shirai. "That must mean…Tokio-kun is still alive. She burned the house down so that she wouldn't have to remember all this pain, but she's still alive!"

Kaoru stared at Dr. Gensai and Shirai with tear-stained cheeks, her azure eyes startled.

_Then Toki-neesan is still alive! But why hasn't she come back? Okaasan's gone, Tameni-obasan's gone, but Toki-neesan promised that she would stay forever…so why did she leave?_

"So where do you think Tokio-kun is?" asked Koshijiro grimly.

The whole gathering fell silent, unable to answer, for not one person knew where the fifteen-year-old girl could've disappeared to.

* * *

Eyes as grey as stormy clouds stared up at the stormy skies of that night, silently watching as the rain began to fall. 

_The fire must have been doused by now…at least it won't burn down the whole city…_

_But the fire in my heart will not be doused until I can find the murderer of my father…he became an assassin to bring about the new era, and someone ruthlessly murdered him! I will not rest until the murderer of my father is dead, no matter what I must do!_

_I will avenge his death, because his death caused the death of my dear Okaasan…_

A flash of lightening illuminated the grounds below, revealing a fifteen-year-old girl, her eyes as grey as the storm above, her frame quite thin, but her eyes as stormy and determined as ever.

* * *

**That day, January 27, 1868, during the first year of the Meiji, a fifteen-year-old girl named Takagi Tokio disappeared from the village of Tokyo, leaving behind the charred remains of her home and the grave of her mother. Few knew she actually existed, and few missed her presence as she disappeared from history forever…or so they thought...  
****

* * *

**

End Of Prologue

* * *

So, the prologue describes how Takagi Tokio left her home...but the plot will turn, so please keep reading and reviewing...

Ja ne for now!


	2. Chapter 1: Finding The Geisha

**Disclaimer - I am the sole owner of Rurouni Kenshin! Adore me!  
Saitou - Aku...  
Hitoezakura - What? I speak nothing but the truth!  
Saitou - Soku...  
Hitoezakura - Let's not be to hasty Saitou...  
Saitou - Za-  
Hitoezakura - OKAY! I don't own the series! I'm a pitiful high schooler who is currently on volume 21 of the manga, and is still missing five of the anime dvds!**

**Anyways, the two readers who reviewed, thank you so much! About the other 56 hits though...I don't mean to sound rude, but reviews really boost my confidence, and I would love to hear from all of you. I feel kind of dejected when I recieve so many hits and so few reviews because I feel as if my fic wasn't good enough. So please try to find the time to review, and I would be thrilled!**

**Also, this month will probably have very few updates, simply because I'm swamped! I have a conference, a competition, and to top it off, my parents are on a two-week trip to India, and I have to clean up after my dog and my brother on top of school! So sorry about that!**

**Onwards to the story now!**

* * *

**RUROUNI KENSHIN HIDDEN STORIES PART I - THE WOLF AND THE GEISHA**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Finding The Geisha

* * *

**

November 1868

Ariga Gohei stared at the map, thoroughly disgruntled as he stroked his beard, marking a small territory with an 'X' before snatching a dagger from the desktop and stabbing the map right at the x-mark, slicing deep into the wooden table.

"Still pretty furious, huh?"

Gohei glanced back as he glared at his partner, Mishima Kito, before removing the dagger from the table and rolling up the map furiously.

"We need to kill him!" muttered Gohei angrily. "He must die…he must be killed!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Kito with a raised eyebrow. "We have dwindled from a group of twenty-five men to a paltry five men! In addition, the Shinsengumi travel in packs, so it will be impossible for five men to defeat all the Shinsengumi of his pack, even despite our decent skill!"

"We have to take him by surprise," muttered Gohei. Kito stared to laugh.

"Take Saitou Hajime by surprise! How much sake did you drink tonight?" asked Kito with a cynical laugh. "Saitou is a damn wolf all right with his powerful instincts! They named him well, the Wolf of Mibu!"

"But Saitou Hajime is human" said Gohei pointedly. "There must be something that could take him by surprise. I just don't know what that is yet…"

* * *

"Tokio! Hayami! Hurry up with your chores! You need to make a delivery!"

Tokio scowled as she heard the heavy footsteps of her mistress disappear as the stern woman walked through the hallway. Tokio wrung out the clothes in her bucket before carefully clipping them to the lines, hanging them for drying. She brushed her long black hair out of her eyes and quickly wrapped her hair into a bun, using a stray stick to keep her hair in place before glancing up at the window that led to her room.

_I should quickly inform Hayami before that stern Koishita-san finds out that Hayami has not been helping me with chores today!_

Tokio grinned as she quickly jumped up to gain a firm grasp on one of the laundry lines. She swung her body upwards so that her feet caught the line before pulling herself towards the wall of the Kashiyama Inn. As soon as her feet met the wall, she grabbed at the creases in the wall, climbing up until she reached the window she had been staring at. She crept inside to awaken the rather pale looking girl sleeping on the bed.

"Hayami…Hayami, you must wake up" murmured Tokio quickly. "Koishita has asked us to make a delivery."

The girl stirred and slowly opened her vibrant green eyes before yawning and reaching for a hair ribbon to tie back her long auburn curls.

"Tokio, I'm so sorry to be such a burden" she whispered. "I'm terribly-"

"Save your breath Hayami" interrupted Tokio with a smile. "Koishita has never really understood that ill people cannot complete their tasks, and I don't intend to make you do your chores when you feel this ill. However, I must ask you to accompany me on this delivery, otherwise, Koishita will surely punish you."

"You're such a kind girl Tokio" said Hayami with a gentle smile, easing herself from the bed and retrieving two simple kimonos from the closet for herself and Tokio. "I'm so sorry-"

"There is no such word as 'Sorry' in friendship" interrupted Tokio quickly. "Hayami, you would do the same for me, and you know it! So hurry and dress quickly, for Koishita will surely beat us if we don't arrive in front of her in five minutes!"

* * *

"If only I knew what Saitou Hajime's weakness was!" yelled Gohei angrily, tossing his map and dagger onto his futon. Kito grinned as he ran his hand through his long, blond hair, not as furious as Gohei.

_After all, my distraction should be arriving in about forty-five minutes!_

"Well, maybe I could take your mind off things," said Kito with a sly smile, placing a hand on Gohei's shoulder. Gohei rolled his eyes and shook Kito's hand off in disgust.

"Don't tell me you got a girl to come here again to deliver food!" said Gohei exasperatedly. Kito nodded excitedly, his grin growing wider than ever.

"Even better, I got Koishita to send two girls," said Kito. "Don't you think it will be fun to…you know…distract them from their proper duties as messengers? I mean, it's kind of boring with nothing to do but plan here!"

"What's all the shouting about?" yelled Hayato Susike angrily, his hair a complete mess, since he had been sleeping earlier before Kito and Gohei had created a commotion.

"Can't a guy get any sleep?" muttered Oniko Nishime, perfectly ready to murder his comrades for awakening him.

"Yeah, I wanna get up in the morning happy and content!" agreed Wishi Janeko with a yawn.

"Lighten up guys! We have female company!" said Kito with a grin. "A man's greatest weakness, a wonderful woman! Or better yet, two women! Or better yet, three-"

"A man's greatest weakness!" interrupted Gohei suddenly, an ecstatic look on his face. "Kito, for once, you're extremely tiny brain has actually discovered a wonderful idea!"

"Of course!" replied Kito with a grin, not realizing that Gohei had just insulted him while praising him at the same time. Suddenly, the grin was replaced by a look of confusion. "Wait, what did I do?"

"A man's greatest weakness, a woman!" exclaimed Gohei excitedly. "We need a woman to become Saitou's weakness! It's perfect! Even the once invincible Battousai fell victim to revenge plot because a mere woman!"

"Quick interruption" cut in Janeko quickly. "Didn't one of the spies inform us that Saitou Hajime never seemed to cast a second glance at any woman, even the prostitutes and geishas that actually entertained the Shinsegumi?"

"That's true" murmured Susike thoughtfully. "And what makes you think that any woman will venture to become close to Saitou Hajime? The man is a swordsman, nothing more, nothing less. He has no sentiment within him. He can kill with a smile, and he can kill anyone once he perceives them as evil."

"That's why we need to perfect woman" replied Gohei with a grin. "Someone who has enough fire within her to tame the Wolf of Mibu, but is still womanly enough to impersonate a geisha entertaining the Shinsengumi. Otherwise, she shall never fit in."

"And do you happen to know any woman like that?" asked Nishime with a roll of his eyes. "Or did you just impulsively believe that you would be able to find one with the clap of your hands?"

"I know no such woman, but I shall find one!" growled Gohei. "I shall do anything as long as the Wolf of Mibu dies at my hands!"

* * *

"Come in!" called out a rather large woman as she sat at her table, smoking her pipe as she examined the debts she was to pay at the end of the month. The door slid open to reveal Tokio and Hayami, their heads bowed in deference.

"Your orders, Koishita-san?" asked Hayami softly.

"You girls are to take this food to the location at the end of Hajika Road" replied Koishita crisply. "The payment has already arrived, so go now!"

"Yes Koishita-san!" answered both girls quickly, rushing to gather the food. Koishita examined them silently, a sudden smile gracing her lips.

"And girls?" she inquired, immediately catching their attention. She took a deep breath from her pipe and allowed the smoke to escape her mouth before continuing to speak. "If they offer extra money for your…services, accept it and please them the best you can. The extra money would be wonderful for the Inn."

Both girls bowed once again and left the room. Hayami's eyes filled with tears as they stepped outside the Inn and began to head down to Hajika Road.

"Hayami, what's wrong?" asked Tokio softly, placing her hand on Hayami's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Aren't you upset Tokio?" whispered Hayami softly. "We are heading to a hut full of men…what will happen to us?"

"Nothing!" answered Tokio sternly. She grinned as she removed her concealed sword from her sheath. "This sword probably isn't the best, but nevertheless, it should cause considerable damage to any man who tries to touch us!"

"Sometimes, I can't believe you're a woman" replied Hayami with a shake of her head and a smile. "You act like a youthful boy!"

"And sometimes, I can't believe you're only fifteen" countered Tokio, who had turned sixteen only a few days ago. "You seem too mature for your age! You should be carefree! You're at the prime of youth!"

Hayami smiled demurely and sighed softly as she stared in front of her quietly. Tokio glanced at Hayami before sighing as well.

"Are you thinking about your parents?" asked Tokio gently.

"It's been two years now" murmured Hayami quietly. "But I can't help it…I didn't want them to die!"

Tears ran down Hayami's cheeks and Tokio embraced her tightly, trying to ease Hayami out of her pain.

"Hayami, I know you didn't want them to die, but don't you think they want to see you smile more often?" asked Tokio gently.

Hayami wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I shouldn't cry" she replied softly. "You've been through much worse…did you ever discover who murdered your father in the war?"

"No" answered Tokio angrily. "But I shall someday!"

Hayami suddenly turned pale, and Tokio glanced forward to see a hut in plain view. Her eyes narrowed, and she immediately pushed Hayami behind her before she stepped up to the door and knocked.

* * *

Kito perked up as he heard a knock on the door. Susike, Janeko, Nishime, and Gohei rolled their eyes as Kito grinned at them slyly before opening the door, but he suddenly went slack as he saw the women in front of him.

One was quite exotic, with vibrant red curls tied back neatly with a green ribbon, bottle green, like her vibrant eyes. She was petite and slender, but quite pretty. While Susike, Nishime, Janeko, and Kito stared at her, Gohei's eyes were riveted on the other one.

Perhaps she wasn't quite as exotic as the demure and petite girl behind her, but she had a strange beauty that caught Gohei's attention. She had straight black hair that fell to her waist, and she was a head taller than the petite girl behind her, but she was just as slender. However, what attracted Gohei were her eyes. Not as vibrant and exotic as the other girl's green ones, but stormy gray and untamed, like a summer storm.

"Your food" answered the gray-eyed girl, shoving the large package into Kito's hands while he continued to leer at the exotic girl. "We are taking our leave now."

"You know, I'll pay extra if you offer us your services" murmured Kito deeply, reaching behind the gray-eyed girl and yanking the exotic girl forward, eliciting a panicked gasp from the poor girl. Suddenly, Kito felt the cool metal against his throat as the other girl unsheathed her concealed sword and held it against his neck so fast that he had been unable to trace her movements.

"Release her" whispered the girl fiercely, pressing down slightly harder to enunciate her words. Kito smirked and pulled the exotic girl closer and suddenly shouted in pain as the sword immediately pierced his shoulder. He released the exotic girl's hand in shock and she immediately ran behind her friend. Gohei suddenly grinned and pushed Kito backwards.

_This just might be the woman I need…_

"I'm so sorry for my friend's behavior" said Gohei apologetically. "He does get carried away sometimes. However, I'm astonished that a fair maiden like you can wield a sword so impressively."

"And I'm astonished that men can be such fools when it comes to women and swords. A woman bearing a sword should not be so astonishing, seeing as a woman is just as capable as a man" countered gray-eyed girl with a untrusting glare, her removing her sword from Kito's shoulder, but not sheathing it as a caution to the other men. Gohei's grin faltered slightly, but he was determined to bring her to his side.

_This fire…this strength…this diversity…it's perfect! I can create the perfect trap for Saitou Hajime! If only I could lure her to my service…_

"Right you are!" replied Gohei, his smile resurfacing. "You have a sharp tongue!"

"And I'm starting to think that the five of you have rather dull brains" muttered the girl, causing the other petite girl to smile ever so slightly. "We shall be leaving now, so if you'll excuse us-"

"But what are your names?" asked Gohei curiously, trying to prevent them from leaving. "I want to know the names of such a beautiful girl and such a sharp-witted girl."

"I hardly see the necessity to give you our names" answered the girl in a frank tone. "I have tried the polite approach, but you refuse to let us leave. Therefore, we shall take the impolite approach and leave without your approval."

She immediately turned around, pulling her silent friend in front of her when Gohei's voice suddenly rang out.

"Can I make a bargain with you?" he called out. She turned around, her eyebrows raised.

"And what might that bargain be?" she asked curiously, pulling her friend behind her once again as Gohei slowly stepped towards her.

"I shall free both of you from Koishita's clutches if one of you shall grant me a favor" he replied quietly, his grin resurfacing as the girl began to contemplate his bargain.

"You shall need only one of us to complete your favor, right?" inquired the girl.

"One shall suffice" he answered concisely.

"Then hear my terms" she answered, stepping towards him so that they could speak face-to-face. "You shall free both of us from Koishita's clutches, but I shall remain to complete your favor, while my friend shall be allowed to live her life freely. Grant me that favor, and I shall grant you yours."

"I like that compromise" replied Gohei with a grin. "It's a deal! Shall you finally tell me your names now?"

"Nokishite Hayami" answered the exotic girl demurely, bowing respectfully.

"Takagi Tokio" answered the other girl, bowing just as respectfully, but her rebelliousness still shone in her gray eyes. Gohei stared at Tokio in shock for a moment.

_Takagi Tokio…Takagi Tono's daughter? Does she know how her father transformed his name…does she know that her father became a deadly assassin…does she know of her father's death?_

"Takagi? I believe your father was employed as a shadow assassin, am I right?" asked Gohei innocently. Tokio's head snapped up immediately, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, he was employed as a shadow assassin for the Ishin Shishi" she answered quietly. "But he died a few months ago."

"I heard about it, being an Ishin Shishi myself" replied Gohei, thrilled that the conversation was going just as he had planned.

_Just relate Saitou to her father, and soon, she will be thrilled to ensnare the Wolf Of Mibu into my trap!_

"His death was most tragic indeed" continued Gohei. "Murdered by his opposition, and so ruthlessly too! That one man practically decimated his remains!"

"What man?" asked Tokio quietly, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why, Saitou Hajime of course!" replied Gohei, his voice laced with hatred and fury. "The man deserves to die, and your father apparently thought so too, but unfortunately, he was killed in the process of defeating that damn Wolf!"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Tokio suddenly, disrupting the train of the conversation. Gohei grinned slyly.

_Right where I want you!_

"Because I hate Saitou Hajime as much as you father had all those months ago, and I too, would love to see him dead. However, I cannot do this alone. I am in dire need of your help" finished Gohei quietly.

"A woman's help?" asked Tokio, her eyebrow raised. "Wouldn't any person suffice?"

"I need a woman" answered Gohei. "After all, the weakness of a man lies in the woman he loves, and if we create such a woman for Saitou Hajime, we can exploit that weakness and strike at the opportune moment!"

"So the woman's purpose is to become the lover of Saitou Hajime?" asked Tokio incredulously. "You want me to throw myself at him like a prostitute?"

"Not like a prostitute" replied Gohei reassuringly. "Believe me, Saitou would probably have no interest in a prostitute."

"Then what are you asking me to be?" inquired Tokio curiously.

"I am asking you to be a Geisha."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1

* * *

**

So they finally have their Geisha!

Anyways, you will find out who Takagi Tono is in the course of the story...you might be surprised! However, you can blame it on my overactive imagination!

Please read and review! I would appreciate it greatly!


	3. Chapter 2: Blind Trust

**I LIVE!**

**I have not posted anything in ages! I finally have!**

**Disclaimer - The reason I didn't post for so long? I have gained ownership of the amazing series Rurouni Kenshin!  
Tokio - Then put me in it!  
Hitoezakura - I gladly will!  
Saitou - You're such a big liar...you don't own the series at all! The reason you didn't post so long was because of all that schoolwork that was piled on your head! Come to think of it, shouldn't you be studying now?**

**Hitoezakura - Sobbing...I don't own Kenshin, and Saitou's right...I should be studying...but I don't want to!**

**Anyways, I'm so sorry for not posting for so long. Thank you all of my reviewers though, for reviewing and waiting for this update!**

**However, does this story really not appeal to many readers? It recieved plenty of hits, but not that many reviews...please do try to review. I've never had a high self-esteem, and it would help so much if you boosted it a little with a review...**

**Anyways, enough about me! Onwards!

* * *

**

**RUROUNI KENSHIN HIDDEN STORIES PART I - THE WOLF AND THE GEISHA**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Blind Trust

* * *

**

Tokio's eyes widened as Gohei's words registered in her mind.

_He's asking me to be…to be…a Geisha! Why that's…_

The words finally sunk in, and before Tokio could control herself, she burst out into unstoppable laughter, eliciting glances of surprise from all five men and Hayami.

"I'm sorry, but what was it I said that struck you as humorous?" asked Gohei curiously, surprise evident in his eyes. Tokio immediately attempted to calm herself.

"You're asking me to be a Geisha, right?" she inquired with a grin. "That's ridiculous! I could never be a Geisha! You need refinement, grace, training, and beauty to be such a Geisha, and I'm afraid I bear none of these traits!"

"In all honesty Tokio, you really are graceful" replied Hayami softly. "How else do you manage to pull off all those stunts of yours, such as climbing the inn walls from the laundry lines?"

"And you really aren't lacking the beauty department!" pitched in Kito, earning himself a fierce glare from Tokio before he could even contemplate looking her over yet again.

"As for training, we could pay a professional Geisha to personally oversee your training, and she will also teach you how to be refined and poised" added Nishime with a smile.

"Takagi-san, you could easily become a Geisha if you attempted to learn the teachings of a Geisha" chimed in Susike with a grin.

"So Takagi-san, what is your answer?" asked Gohei, concealing a smile behind a composed face as he stared at the teenager inquisitively. She remained deep in thought for a few minutes, but she suddenly glanced upwards, her eyes twinkling.

"It's a deal" replied Tokio with a smile. "I shall agree to become a Geisha."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Gohei with a grin. "Nishime, please escort these young ladies back to Koishita's inn and pay off their price to Koishita. Susike, contact the Kyoto Okiya and inform them that a new Geisha arrival needs training. Janeko, gather all our items so that we can head to Kyoto as soon as possible. Kito, inform my brother that we have begun and that we require a large amount of money."

Nishime nodded and immediately escorted both women out the hut, while Susike and Kito headed the other direction to send their messages. Janeko retreated into the hut and immediately began to gather all their belongings. Gohei followed Nishime and the women outside, and his eyes suddenly narrowed as he stared at Hayami for a moment, analyzing her features as she walked away.

_Her eyes…they seem to hold some sort of animosity…some form of distrust…But that can't be…can it?_

He shook his head to dismiss any thoughts he had about her, and immediately embarked on a different path, determined to reach his destination.

* * *

"Takagi-san, Nokishite-san, I have paid Koishita your prices!" called out Nishime politely. "You may gather your belongings now!"

"Tokio, you go ahead" whispered Hayami quickly. "I want to talk to Nishime-san for a brief moment. Is that alright?"

"Sure" replied Tokio, heading up the stairs hurriedly. "I'll begin packing your items if your conversation with Nishime lasts longer than you think it shall."

Hayami smiled as Tokio disappeared into their room before descending downstairs where Nishime sat, politely waiting for both the women to gather their belongings so that they could immediately leave for Kyoto.

"Nishime-san?" asked Hayami softly, sitting down in front of the young man with a cup of freshly brewed tea, frantically searching her mind for a respectful way to impose her questions upon him as he graciously accepted the hot beverage from her.

"Why thank you Nokishite-san! It tastes quite delicious, I must say!" thanked Nishime with a grin, sipping the tea happily.

"Your welcome" she replied softly. "It was the least I could do for you since you had to go through all the trouble of escorting us back here and paying the price for our freedom. However, I must regret that unfortunately, I need to impose on you just a bit longer."

"How so Nokishite-san?" asked Nishime with a curious grin. "I hardly think that anything you could possibly do could be imposing, but please indulge and impose just a bit longer."

"You're very kind" replied Hayami with a gentle smile. "I'm just sorry that I lack enough proof to trust your leader."

"What?" exclaimed Nishime incredulously. "What do you mean by that? Gohei-san is paying the price for your freedom and you repay him by offering him no faith or trust whatsoever?"

"He is paying my price because it was Tokio's desire!" replied Hayami, slightly livid. "Tokio agreed to complete his task only if both she and I were free! Had she not imposed such a deal upon him, he would not have even given a second thought toward me!"

"Gohei-san must have been considering to free the both of you the moment he saw you, I'm sure!" exclaimed Nishime furiously. "Perhaps you have no faith in my leader, but I most certainly support him! It would be in your best interests to do the same!"

"I'm terribly sorry Nishime, but despite my age, I am not nearly as naïve as you or Tokio!" insisted Hayami, her fury increasing. "Perhaps I shirk away from a man's touch, perhaps I am weak, perhaps I am worthless, but I am not naïve! Is it mere coincidence that the man your leader wishes dead just happens to be the murderer of Tokio's father? Does your leader think about what may happen to Tokio if she was to be caught? Does your leader truly care about how his own men fare? I will listen to you when you have the answers to these questions!"

Hayami flew from her seat and ran up the stairs in her fury, not realizing that she had indeed struck a nerve as a shocked Nishime sat at the table, staring down at his reflection in the depths of the tea.

_Is it mere coincidence…or could it really be that Gohei is lying? I don't know anything about a man named Takagi Tono…_

_And does he truly care about Tokio or us? Whether I like it or not, Nokishite-san has opened the door to a world of possibilities with just three mere questions, and unfortunately, I have no clue which path I should follow…_

He downed the rest of the tea before making a slightly annoyed face as he placed the cup down on the table.

"The tea's become cold" he murmured, rising from his chair in order to fetch the two girls and once again bring them in front of Gohei.

* * *

Gohei sat at his seat smugly, calmly awaiting for the man across from him to speak. Shadows cloaked the man, and from the depths only deep amber eyes could be seen.

"Why have you come here Gohei?" questioned the man harshly, rather annoyed by Gohei's presence. However, his annoyance did not seem to faze Gohei, for the smug grin only grew wider upon hearing the harshness in the question.

"It was not my intention to inform you of my brilliant plan" began Gohei. "However, some other leaders seem to think that it would be better to offer you this knowledge rather than having you interfere with the plans in the future. Therefore, I shall proceed. I believe that I may be able to penetrate Saitou's defense by creating a weakness."

"Creating a weakness?" murmured the man confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"What pain and anguish do you hold behind that cross-shaped scar Himura Battousai?" asked Gohei, his voice a hint mocking as the swordsman stepped out from the depths of the shadows, his red hair billowing past his shoulders in a high ponytail.

"This scar does not explain your plans regarding Saitou!" answered Kenshin fiercely, glaring at Gohei, his amber eyes radiant with fury.

Ordinarily, most men would fear Kenshin's fury. However, Gohei felt that his luck knew no bounds that day, so he decided that it couldn't hurt to press his luck.

"On the contrary Battousai, my plan is related to your scar in every single way possible" replied Gohei triumphantly. "Yukishiro Tomoe may not have known it, but she was the perfect weakness. She convinced you to drop your guard, to change your beliefs, and when the proper time came, her comrades used her to draw you to their traps, and effectively weakened you. Had she not defended you from that last blow, you would not be standing before us today."

"Once again, I repeat, how does this incident with my wife relate to your plans for Saitou?" asked Kenshin impatiently, his glare growing fiercer.

"Simple. Yukishiro Tomoe was the perfect weakness for Hitokiri Battousai" answered Gohei. "And I have the woman who shall become the perfect weakness for the Wolf of Mibu."

Kenshin's eyes widened in shock as Gohei's answer sparked a sudden realization in his mind. "You plan to use a woman as your trump card in this battle of yours against Saitou?" he asked incredulously.

"Why of course Battousai!" declared Gohei triumphantly. "I'm glad that you finally managed to figure out the train of my thoughts!"

"You seem so ready to condemn a woman to death!" yelled Kenshin angrily. "You are condemning her to the same fate Tomoe faced!"

"That's where my plan is different" answered Gohei with a grin, lighting a cigarette lazily. "While Yukishiro Tomoe knew nothing about the fact that she was the weakness, my girl knows extremely well that she is to be Saitou's weakness, and she's perfectly ready to become one as well."

Taking advantage of Kenshin's obvious shock, Gohei immediately dismissed himself and left the small location, leaving Kenshin in the dark once again to mull over his thoughts.

_How could any girl possibly want to be in such a position? How could she ever readily accept to throw herself into danger?_

_Did Gohei even warn this girl of the possible dangers discovery could create for her…or did he avoid speaking to her of such dangers in order to blind her to any harm this situation could cause for her?

* * *

_

Hayami ascended the stairs, determined to speak to Tokio, but before she could even open the door, it swung open, and she was greeted by an ecstatic Tokio. Her eyes were sparkling with delight, a big smile adorned her face, and for the first time, Hayami was truly surprised by her friend's emotions.

_Tokio…this is the first time I've seen such a smile on your face…how could you be smiling when you know nothing about the situation you are going to dive into?_

"Hayami, where have you been?" asked Tokio urgently. "I packed your own bags since you had not arrived by the time I finished packing my own, so we are all set and ready to depart from this dump forever!"

"So you're just happy to leave this place? That's why you're so ecstatic?" asked Hayami with a gentle smile, relief entering her thoughts as she and Tokio pulled their luggage from out of the room and shut the door with a loud slam.

"Yes, but that's not the only reason!" replied Tokio happily. "Don't you see? I can avenge my father's death and allow my mother to rest in peace. I can take part in the murder of Saitou Hajime, the murderer of my own father, a man who deserves to die! Why don't you seem happy for me Hayami?"

"Don't you see Tokio, or have you become completely blind?" asked Hayami desperately, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "How can you trust a group of men who appeared from nowhere? You don't know anything about Saitou Hajime, about the risks you might be taking by entering the Shinsengumi lair as a geisha, and the consequences that might result if you were to be discovered! How could you possibly agree to complete such a task without knowing nothing?"

"It's you who doesn't understand Hayami!" insisted Tokio angrily. "You lost your parents to natural causes, diseases that could not be prevented! But my own father disappeared three years ago to become an assassin, and then he was suddenly murdered before I could ever see him again! And then my mother, who had just recovered from a dangerous disease that killed her own friend, and had a chance at living a healthy life, died as soon as she received this news! I lost my mother and my father to this murderer Saitou Hajime, and I cannot let him live while my mother and father suffer in heaven!"

"But these men cannot be trusted!" shrieked Hayami furiously. "Tokio, I understand the anguish, but you need a credible source of information, and these men are not what I would deem credible!"

"What man would talk to a woman?" asked Tokio angrily. "For the first time, someone has offered me information on my father, and whether I like it or not, that piece of information and their task are my only leads and only hopes to enter the Shinsengumi lair and destroy this murderer! Hayami, no matter what you say or do, I will not give up this chance, whether you wish for me to do so or not!"

Tokio stormed downstairs, dragging her own belongings with her, leaving Hayami alone at the top of the stairs. With a soft cry of anguish, Hayami collapsed onto the floor, sobbing hard, her hair shielding her face from those around her.

_Tokio…has your desire for revenge become so great that you no longer grasp onto logic and reason to make your decisions? Have you become so blinded by this chance that you cannot open your eyes to see that this chance might be false? Has your mind become so focused on revenge that your friend's feelings for you mean nothing now?_

"Nokishite-san?"

Hayami glanced up angrily to see Nishime standing above her, his hand outstretched so that she could accept it and lift herself up.

"It's time to go" he continued. "Takagi-san has already come downstairs, and we really must hurry. Gohei-san can be rather impatient at times."

He grasped her hand to lift her up, since she had made no move whatsoever to accept his hand, but she furiously shook it off and stood up to gather her luggage.

"You won" she whispered angrily, resent lacing her voice as well. "You won…and I have no say anymore. I have to sacrifice my friend to a future that may lead to her death…and she will not listen to me…"

With a sigh, she lifted her belongings and descended the stairs. However, Nishime stared from above, lost in his thoughts for a moment.

_You said she wouldn't listen…but I did…and perhaps she will not listen, but if a dangerous situation arises, and if my faith in Gohei-san and his ideas is shaken, then I swear to you Nokishite-san, I will be the first to inform Tokio that you were right!_

"Koishita-san, we shall be taking our leave now!" he called out. "Thank you very much for your cooperation!"

And with those words, Nishime climbed down the stairs and led both women out of the Inn and back to Gohei's abode.

* * *

"Welcome back Takagi-san!" called out Gohei with a grin, greeting Tokio happily as she walked along the path to his hut with a smile on her face.

"Hello Gohei" she replied with a smile. "I trust we'll be starting right away?"

"Of course!" he answered, still grinning. His glance suddenly turned to Hayami. "And what about you Nokishite-san? Shall you be staying with us as well?"

"I apologize Ariga-san, but I always dreamed that once I was free from Koishita-san's Inn, I would open a small restaurant or sweets shop" apologized Hayami quietly. "I have always adored cooking, and I would love to use this opportunity you have granted me to achieve this dream. I thank you greatly for it, but I wish to impose upon you once more by asking you to grant me a few minutes with Tokio so that I may wish her goodbye."

"Of course Nokishite-san, I shall grant you that favor" replied Gohei with a grin. "Nishime, Kito's in the hut already, so why don't you accompany him while these ladies say goodbye. I shall scout on ahead and make sure that Susike and Janeko don't interrupt them."

Nishime nodded and slid inside the hut while Gohei walked away quickly, leaving both Tokio and Hayami alone amidst the trees.

"Hayami, I-" began Tokio, but Hayami raised her hand as an interruption.

"Don't say anything Tokio" whispered Hayami tearfully. "I still do not trust these men, and I wish with all my heart that there was some method to persuade you from completing such a dangerous task, but even so, my blessings are with you, and I truly hope that you shall become successful in all your endeavors. I wish you all the happiness in this world Tokio, and I'm sorry I cannot stand by your side forever, but I do dearly wish that we shall meet again someday!"

"Hayami, I'm so sorry!" murmured Tokio, tears glistening in her eyes as well, but not falling down her cheeks as Hayami's did. "I'm so sorry I can't grant this one wish of yours, but I vow that I shall see you again someday, alive and healthy. I will not die in this mission, and I will watch my back at all times so that you can rest assured that I will not allow these men to use me as a tool!"

"Thank you…when you finish your mission, come to Aizu. I'd love to see you again, alive, safe, and healthy" whispered Hayami with a gentle smile. "Until then, goodbye Tokio…"

"Goodbye Hayami" whispered Tokio as well. Hayami gave a small wave before turning around and heading for the train station, tears sliding down her cheeks as she walked away from her best friend. Had she looked back, she would see the first tear her best friend had shed ever since the death of her mother, sliding down a single pale cheek and sparkling in the dull sunset.

* * *

Nishime knocked on Kito's door urgently, eagerly waiting for a response.

"Who is it?" called out Kito from behind the door, slightly pained.

"It's alright, it's just me, Nishime!" he answered. "I can come in, right?"

"Sure, but I could really use your help!" replied Kito. "Let yourself in, but keep the door closed!"

Nishime stepped inside and shut the door behind him to see Kito wrestling with bandages, trying to bandage his right shoulder. However, Nishime averted his eyes almost immediately the moment his eyes fell on Kito, and Kito gave an impatient sigh.

"For Kami's sake, you can look at me!" yelled Kito angrily. "I'm the same species as you!"

"I'm just trying to be courteous Kito-dono" replied Nishime, his eyes still averted. "After all, even though you are the same species, you are most certainly not the same gender!"

Kito scowled and hurriedly tightened the bandages that bound her chest and slipped into a fresh gi before speaking to Nishime yet again.

"Alright, I'm decent, now could you please help me?" insisted Kito exasperatedly, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the shoulder Tokio had stabbed through with her concealed sword. "Tokio certainly has both skill and aim, and I'm unable to bandage it due to the location of the wound."

"Of course Kito-dono, but you brought it upon yourself" replied Nishime, removing a few cloths from Kito's closet and soaking them in water and herbs. "After all, you seem to take your perverse dialogue out of hand! You didn't really need to grasp Nokishite-san's arm like you did!"

"Well, I figure that would be the best cover to hide the fact that I'm actually a woman – acting like a perverted man! How was I supposed to know that Tokio had a dangerous sword concealed behind her back?" yelled Kito angrily as Nishime cleaned the wound with the multiple clothes before using a smoking stick to seal the wound, eliciting a small hiss from the pained Kito.

"Still, perhaps you are going a bit overboard. You could stand to let up a little" answered Nishime with a smile, unrolling the bandages and winding them around the wound. Kito sighed softly as soon as Nishime completed the task, and Nishime casually wrapped her arm around her in a gesture of comfort.

"What's wrong Kito-dono?" asked Nishime gently. "Are you afraid that everyone else might discover this secret of yours? Because you've pulled it off for two years now, and I'm quite sure that you shall still be able to confound people with your disguise and perverse behavior!"

"You forget that Gohei's brother Motoki knows that I'm a woman" grumbled Kito angrily, crossing her arms furiously. Nishime chuckled; he had forgotten how upset Kito usually became when she was delegated jobs relating to Motoki, since the man was incredibly persistent, and demanded that Kito leave his brother and join him instead not only as a partner, but as a lover. Nishime knew very well that Kito wanted nothing to do with him.

"But in all honesty, I don't care about this secret anymore" continued Kito softly, interrupting Nishime's train of thought as she slipped out of his arm and gathered her supplies. "I want to pursue my own dreams…but will he love me as much as I love him?"

"Him? Gohei-san you mean?" asked Nishime quietly. "I actually wanted to ask you something relating to him…"

"Go ahead and ask" assented Kito wearily, shoving any remaining supplies into her closet before seating herself in front of Nishime to hear his questions.

"Kito-dono, is Gohei-san a man to trust?" asked Nishime curiously. Kito sighed as she ran her hand through her long hair, unsure of how to answer Nishime's question.

"Gohei…he will put his own needs and ideals before anyone else…I'm sorry Nishime, but that's the truth. No matter what, no one shall ever be the most important in his eyes except for himself" answered Kito, rising to her feet. "Anyways, I must go and purchase more bandages, as I am depleting my current source rather quickly."

"You didn't answer my question Kito-dono!" insisted Nishime curiously. "Tell me yes or no! Is Gohei-san a man to trust?"

Kito sighed softly yet again and turned her back on Kito, unable to meet his face as she uttered a single word.

"No."

Kito exited the room, leaving Nishime to ponder over both her words and Hayami's words as well.

_Can I be certain that Gohei-san will protect Takagi-san…_

Nishime shook his head to clear such negative thoughts from his head the moment he heard the slam of tatami doors, and he exited Kito's room to see Tokio walk inside the hut.

_Perhaps Gohei-san will not protect her, but I shall, for Nokishite-san's sake!_

_Or maybe I can bring Nokishite-san back so that both she and I can convince Tokio that Gohei-san may be misleading her…yes, I should do that!_

"Takagi-san, have you said your goodbyes so soon?" asked Nishime curiously, offering Tokio a glass of water. Tokio sighed softly as she carefully swirled her water in her cup.

"I will miss Hayami dearly, but like I told her, I will see her in Aizu once I have completed this mission, alive and perfectly healthy" answered Tokio quietly. "So I will see her again, no doubt about that. It was not a goodbye, but more of a 'see you later'…"

* * *

**Yes, I am actually going to leave it at that. Why? Because the third chapter is unfortunately not done...However, I can inform you that we will finally see Saitou (will he interact with Tokio next chapter...nope!)**

**Lol...did you like the twist on Kito? If you actually continue to read all eight parts of my series, you'll see that I twist and interconnect an awful lot (that's why my writing is mediocre, but my plot comes out decent!)**

**Anyways, please, please, please, for my sake, review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets And Traps

**Disclaimer - Rurouni Kenshin is not mine (I unfortunately have no time to come up with a creative disclaimer, but rest assured, I shall come up with a ridiculous one next time)**

**Anyways, I haven't updated this story for awhile, so here's the next chapter! I have to go and study for AP BIO, AP GOV, and AP ART HIST exams!**

**Talk more later!

* * *

**

RUROUNI KENSHIN HIDDEN STORIES PART I - THE WOLF AND THE GEISHA

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Secrets And Traps**

* * *

Hayami stood alone at the train station, patiently waiting for her train to arrive so that she could board and leave this city forever.

_I'm leaving behind my life and my friend here…all I can hope for is that someday, I shall see her again…_

Tears seemed to glisten in her eyes once again as the train suddenly whistled from the distance. With a sigh, Hayami lifted her luggage and prepared to board the train when she suddenly felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She whirled around in surprise to see Susike and Janeko standing behind her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, slightly confused as to why they were standing behind her.

"We're dreadfully sorry, but Takagi-san is incredibly depressed right now, and we thought that if you were to spend a few more days with her, her spirits might be uplifted" answered Janeko quietly.

"Please Nokishite-san, we want to escort you back to the hut so that you can comfort your friend" chimed in Susike.

"Alright" replied Hayami softly. "I would enjoy spending a bit more time with Tokio."

"Great!" cheered Janeko, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the station while Susike effortlessly carried her luggage. Hayami was slightly scared with the amount of force they were using, but she was determined not to let it deter her.

_After all, they are asking me to see Tokio…they are somewhat concerned for her…but they are handling me rather forcefully!_

"Excuse me, but I do remember the way to the hut, so there's no need to drag me there" interjected Hayami, slightly annoyed by their behavior. "Just release me!"

"Who said we're going to the hut?" asked Susike with an evil grin. Hayami's eyes widened in shock and realization and she suddenly began to thrash against his arms, but he tightened his grip and dragged her towards a secluded location in the forest.

"Let me go you idiots!" shrieked Hayami angrily, desperately trying to free herself. She suddenly felt a hand settle beneath her chin and jerk her face upwards so that she came face to face with Gohei.

"You…" she whispered, shock, fear, dread, and anger swirling about in her bottle green eyes.

"Yes, me" replied Gohei smugly, his dark eyes mocking her as she stood in front of him, paralyzed with both shock and fear. He laughed cruelly as she remained frozen in her place, her eyes confused, yet at the same time, full of anger, before lowering his gaze and locking eyes with her.

"Well, well Nokishite-san, I must applaud you. My first glimpse of you certainly betrayed your personality" said Gohei mockingly, his hand still under her chin, making sure that her eyes would not drift away from his. "Upon first sight, you appear to be a frail beauty, so sweet, gentle and scared that even the slightest bit of force will destroy you. However, at that one instant I glanced at you as you walked away from the hut, I immediately realized that you held animosity and distrust towards us, and your rejection of the offer to stay here with Tokio finalized that you disapproved of your friend's decision, am I right?"

Hayami glared at him angrily and furiously struggled against the restricting arms, but her strength was no match for both Susike and Janeko's restraints. Gohei laughed coldly and pulled her face closer to his, his eyes locked with hers so that she could see the icy and evil depths of his eyes and soul. She shivered, and Gohei chuckled, but did not release her from his hold.

"I suppose I could divulge my plans to you" mocked Gohei quietly. "After all, you will be unable to inform Tokio once I'm through with you, so I believe there's no harm in telling you about my future ideas. You see, Saitou's not related to Tokio's father in any manner. Tokio's father was a shadow assassin, but he died because of his immense knowledge of the Ishin Shishi. He was murdered by the Ishin Shishi so that he wouldn't backstab them."

Hayami froze in shock, her eyes wide with horror and realization.

_I was right…she couldn't trust them…but how shall I ever tell her that now?_

_How could I leave her with these evil men, all alone…_

"Of course, Tokio will never discover this, since Nishime has no clue who Takagi Tono truly was, and Kito is too loyal to betray me, so even if he knew, he would never reveal it to Tokio" replied Gohei with a grin. "She will become Saitou's weakness, and when the time is ripe, I shall kill the both of them and accept the honor as the Wolf of Mibu's murderer. Tell me, is this not a fine plan?"

Hayami's fists clenched, her gaze slowly turning red, anger and fury filling her entire being as she heard the manner in which her best friend would be manipulated and abused.

"It's as fine as rotting fish!" muttered Hayami angrily.

SLAP!

Hayami's head swung to left with the force of the slap that Gohei had awarded her for her biting comment. Her eyes filled with tears from the stinging pain, but she begged herself not to cry and shed tears in front of Gohei. He chuckled softly and released her chin.

"Anyways, Susike, Janeko, take her to the small deserted hut nearby" commanded Gohei, his voice oily and silky. "I trust you two shall be able to take plenty of precautions to make sure she can't escape. And then…after a few days, we shall be able to have plenty of fun with her…."

"You can't do this to me! Let me go! You cannot do this to a woman!" shrieked Hayami furiously, struggling against the two stronger men as they pulled her away from Gohei's lean figure. Her screams, pained and tortured, filled the air, yet no one except for Gohei could hear them.

And his response was to simply walk away, a large grin on his face.

* * *

Kito glared at the letter in her hand in distaste and disgust before crumpling it in her single hand. She quickly pulled up her gi and adjusted her clothes, pulling back her hair in her ponytail and making sure the bindings around her chest were tight before slipping away from the tree she had been sitting under.

_I swear…if that bastard sends me another note, I'll shoot him! This is the last time I shall actually bother to visit him on his request!_

She sighed heavily as she ended up near Koishita's inn, leaning against the light post, calmly waiting for the sender of the note.

"You came. I'm pleased."

Kito turned around with a scowl, facing the man that looked so much like the man she cherished and loved, save for the vibrant blue eyes the man in front of her had.

_He will never amount to Gohei…he has the heart of a coward…_

"I came, but whether this visit shall please you or not lies entirely in your opinion" muttered Kito angrily, folding her arms angrily and looking away. The man laughed cheerfully and immediately ran his fingers through her long golden hair, pulling his hand through the fine golden strands.

"I don't see why you hide your beauty" whispered the man softly. "If Gohei cannot appreciate your beauty, then maybe you should come to me…"

"Motoki-san, no matter what happens, I shall never leave your brother!" insisted Kito furiously, pulling away from his hands with contempt and disgust.

"Because you love him?" he chuckled. "My dear, then why do you not reveal to him that you are a woman? Why don't you let him appreciate your beauty?"

"Because Gohei does not need a woman, he needs men on his team!" yelled Kito angrily. "I am proud to serve him in any way I possibly can!"

"Yet now Gohei tells me that he is using a woman as Saitou's weakness" murmured Motoki, reaching for her chin. "Why did you not volunteer? I certainly would have bought your price as a geisha…"

"I did not volunteer because I shall never face another man as a woman aside from Gohei! I want to stay by his side and protect him!" insisted Kito furiously, backing away from Motoki's active hands. Motoki laughed cruelly and grabbed her wrist forcefully, pulling her towards him.

"Yet in front of me, you face me as a woman" he murmured softly into her ear. He felt a sudden pain in his stomach and he backed away from Kito's balled fist and furious eyes.

"I face you as your idea of a woman, not as the true woman I am" whispered Kito angrily. "Only Gohei shall see that woman. Now, give me the money that you had promised to Gohei, or I will fetch him and he may deal with you personally!"

Motoki scowled and withdrew the case of bills from within his cloak and dropped it into her awaiting hands before turning his back to her in fury. However, before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist once again, causing her to look back and glance at him.

"Kito, you shall regret the day that you did not accept this offer of mine" whispered Motoki forebodingly, releasing her wrist and walking away. Kito turned, tears streaming down her cheeks before she wiped them away furiously.

_I shall never receive the love I wish for from Gohei…I can only foolishly hope…hope that someday, I shall be able to stand as his side as a woman, not a compatriot that I am today…

* * *

_

The walls echoed with the sounds of cheering and drinking at the Shinsengumi camp nearby Kyoto, clearing demonstrating that despite the times of war, there were still men who were enjoying themselves and having a good time.

Especially since that day, the geisha women and prostitutes had managed to find their way to their camp and had kindly offered themselves. Needless to say, most of the Shinsegumi soldiers were elated to have such fine company.

Of course, "most" did not include the lean, narrow-eyed man that sat in the corner, his amber eyes glowing from the depths of the shadows. His long black hair was tightly bound at the nape of his neck with a simple white cord, save for four black strands that fell over his face, increasing the danger and power that emanated from his form. All in all, the captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi did not look like a man to cross.

That didn't stop the skillful geishas from trying. Small, sweet, ruby smiles graced their faces, and their eyes seemed both alluring and tempting as they approached him with grace, offering to pour him sake in a small glass, or play their shamisens or drums for him, and to make small talk before coaxing him out of his outer shell.

However, unfortunately for them, their efforts went to waste as he pointedly ignored their advances and instead rose from his corner and made his way outside. His escape did not go unnoticed, and a young man with friendly brown eyes and long brown hair tied in ponytail excused himself with a smile, leaving the geishas company before walking towards the unapproachable man.

"It's a great night Saitou-san. Must you be so unfriendly to these women?" asked the man with a smile, giving a small cough at the end of his sentence.

Saitou Hajime sighed in exasperation as he turned to the man he considered his best friend. "Okita, you know exactly how I feel about these geishas and prostitutes. I-"

"I know what you're going to say" replied Okita Soushi with a grin, rolling his eyes in amusement. He immediately donned his best Saitou impersonation and continued to speak. "You can't trust any outsiders these days. For all you know, these very women you seek pleasure with may be the very ones to reveal our whereabouts, and can possibly cause our downfall."

"Awful imitation Okita" muttered Saitou with a scowl.

"Really? But I practiced so much!" answered Okita, a grin on his face, thus ruining his dejected tone entirely.

"In all seriousness though, these men should have some self-control" muttered Saitou darkly. "In their drunk state, they could say anything, and who knows whether these geisha women are actually spies for the enemies! Yet the men have no caution whatsoever, and recklessly continue to be tempted by these potential spies."

"Not all women are spies for the Ishin Shishi Saitou-san" countered Okita with a shrug. "As men far away from luxury and pleasures, I'm sure they wish to experience one night of happiness by basking in the presence of a beautiful woman. I don't see what the crime is, for I'm sure that these men, even in a drunken state, would not reveal the secrets of the Shinsengumi."

"But there are always conniving women" muttered Saitou. "There is always someone who is able to slip underneath the guarded gates and enter the realms of information…and that someone could be a geisha, you cannot deny that Okita…" Saitou walked into the quarters, signifying that he was going to speak no more.

Okita rolled his eyes and gave up on his argument, contenting himself by gazing at the star-lit sky with a small smile on his face, until the geisha who had been pouring him sake before he left called to him from the doorway.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

Susike, Janeko, Kito, and Nishime glanced at Tokio blankly, curious as to why she had looked so displeased when they had brought in the makeup, kimonos, ornaments, and instruments of a geisha.

"Takagi-san, what's wrong?" asked Nishime concernedly, setting down the box of kimonos he had been carrying.

_I thought she would've been pleased that we are starting the mission so promptly…_

"I have to wear all of this makeup and ornaments?" muttered Tokio angrily, pointing to the box full of makeup that Kito was holding, and the hair ornaments that were nestled in tissue paper in the box Susike had brought in. "Can't I just be a unique geisha…you know, no makeup and no ridiculous hairstyles?"

"And stand out in front of everybody?" asked Nishime incredulously. "The point of this mission is so that you can blend in with everybody before you strike! How are you going to accomplish such a task if you are the only geisha who refuses to wear makeup and styled hair?"

Tokio's scowl grew so contorted that soon, Nishime's sides were shaking with laughter looking at the severely displeased girl in front of him. Kito however, managed to halt his laughter with a piercing glare.

"Susike, Janeko, please go to the Kyoto Okiya and ask Hitomi-san to accompany you to our location in Kyoto. Motoki should have already paid her richly for this task, so she should not protest, but if she has some previous commitments then allow her to complete those before entering our home. We shall call the Okiya mother later and offer her a reasonable amount" ordered Kito quickly. Susike and Janeko immediately left the room, and Kito sighed softly.

"Alright Tokio, ready to try on a kimono?" asked Kito with a smile. "Someone does have to assist you of course, and since Nishime knows absolutely nothing about kimonos, I will be-"

"Over my dead body!" yelled Tokio angrily. "You, out of all people, are definitely not allowed near me!"

"Takagi-san, please, try to calm yourself! You can trust Kito-dono!" pleaded Nishime. "She will not harm-"

"SHUT UP NISHIME!"

Nishime suddenly felt his shoulders grabbed in Kito's tight grip and felt himself being shaken back and forth violently.

"Kito-dono, what on earth…"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" shrieked Kito, slapping him on the face. "How could you do this to me? How could you reveal my secret?" She released his shoulders and collapsed to the floor, her face pale, her eyes burning with fury, even though they still glittered with a sheen of fear.

"What?" asked Nishime confusedly, unable to understand why Kito had suddenly lashed out at him. He turned to meet Tokio's gaze but froze in his tracks when he saw Tokio's shocked expression, her hands covering her mouth in surprise as she stared at Kito with wide, confused eyes.

"You're a woman?" whispered Tokio, her voice so soft that under normal circumstances, no one would have been able to hear her speak. However, in the thick silence, her words practically rang out through the troubled atmosphere. Kito's eyes stared at the ground, unable to look Tokio in the eyes as she answered softly.

"Yes."

* * *

Hayami cried for the hundredth time as she sat in the godforsaken hut, the door chained shut so she could not escape. She had desperately tried to pound her way out, causing her knuckles to crack and bleed as she repeatedly banged against the door, hoping that someone would hear her in her miserable plight and would save her.

But no one ever came.

_Please, please, please! Someone let me out of here! Tokio's in danger! I can't help her if I'm chained in this house! Please Kami, have mercy on Tokio and I and release us from the traps we have fallen into!_

She sobbed softly, not noticing the soft footsteps that inched towards the hut. However, when a voice rang out through the silence, her blood curdled, and her eyes burned with fire and hatred.

"My sweet Hayami, are you unhappy?" asked the voice from outside, laced with honey and dripping with mock concern. Hayami narrowed her eyes in dislike and immediately brushed away her tears.

"I wonder why Gohei" replied Hayami quietly, silent anger in her soft voice. "Perhaps it is because you are sacrificing my own friend for your selfish needs. Or perhaps it is because you have made me a prisoner so that I cannot warn my best friend of your lies and traps!"

"Tsk, tsk Hayami. Must you always be so short-tempered?" asked Gohei sweetly.

"What have you come here for?" asked Hayami with a sigh.

"We shall be moving out tomorrow" replied Gohei with a grin. "Since I don't feel comfortable taking you along with me, I shall leave you in the custody of my brother, Motoki. He shall come and fetch you tomorrow. I just came to bid you farewell Hayami. You shall never interfere with my plans again!"

She heard his footsteps disappear before she broke down into a fresh bout of tears as she lay curled up in the corner. Tears streamed down her cheeks and pooled on the floor as she mourned her fate…and the fate of Tokio.

_Kami…please…please, for my sake, for my prayers, for my life…just protect Tokio from all harm. Don't let her die! Please don't let her die or suffer!_

_

* * *

_

**So that's the chapter...hope you enjoyed it! It is a product of the twisted mind of Hitoezakura!**

**Please review and thank you so much all my previous reviewers! I currently have no time to respond, but if I haven't yet responded to you, you shall recieve it after May 17, because I finally graduate that day!**


	5. Chapter 4: Blood And Decisions

**Disclaimer - Yes...I guess it is the opportune moment to tell you that I am the proud owner of Rurouni Kenshin! Please congratulate me!  
Saitou - Would you like my katana to congratulate you?  
Aoshi - Calm down. Hitoezakura suffers from lack of accomplishments, and therefore she feels the need to steal works from others.  
Yahiko - She's crazier than busu!  
Sanosuke - She has marshmellows! Raid her room!  
Kenshin - Oro?  
Hitoezakura - Excuse me, what is going on here?  
All - The imposter is here! CHARGE AT HER WITH YOUR WEAPONS!  
Hitoezakura - Sobbing...why me?  
****  
Actual Disclaimer - Nohiburo Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin.**

**I've graduated!  
And I'm stuck in college courses now...oh joy...  
What possessed me to take Calc III, I'll never know...  
****  
On a happier note, I watched "Howl's Moving Castle"! I loved it! It is now a part of my DVD collection! Hugs it tightly!**

**Reviewer Responses! Thank you all for your reviews**

**alexnyukiluver - I'm glad you thought the chapter was awesome...I didn't update terribly soon though, did I?**

**14thShrineMaiden - Glad you like the story and the plot!**

**Baby blues jaded - Yes, Kito and Kamatari do have a lot of similarities...anyways, about the Saitou and Tokio meeting, that's hopefully only a couple of chapters away now! It will take awhile though, seeing as summer didn't exactly provide me with a lot of free time...**

**pinoykengumi7 - Thank you! Graduation was extremely fun indeed! Anyways, as I said above, just a couple of chapters now! (hopefully) I actually can't wait to start writing about the Saitou Tokio meeting!**

**TheUniverseBeyond - As long as you review at some point in time, I'm happy! I'm glad you adored the Kito being a woman twist, and I've always wanted someone to fall in love with someone despite their evil aspects...it's something I've wanted to see in movies and books and rarely ever see...Saitou's awareness of the danger of women will make the meeting between him and Tokio...interesting...as for Hayami...well, read the chapter! I love twisting plots, so although I apologize for leaving you in knots, I hope you still enjoyed the story**

**That's all for now! Happy reading!

* * *

**

**RUROUNI KENSHIN HIDDEN STORIES PART I - THE WOLF AND THE GEISHA**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Blood And Decisions

* * *

**

"I can't believe this!" shrieked Tokio. "You cannot possibly-"

"You know, if you yell louder, I think the whole world will be informed of my little secret!" hissed Kito quickly. "I suggest you learn to control your voice! Think of it as training for becoming a geisha!"

Tokio's eyes burned with fury, but she stifled her shrieks and pressed her lips into a thin line, awaiting an answer from Kito, who was just as determined and stubborn enough not to give an answer. Nishime sighed in exasperation.

"Alright ladies, how about we-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled both the women in unison, finally seeming to come into consensus on one issue. Nishime backed away warily and slowly, quite afraid of both the incensed women at that moment. A moment of silence reigned as the two women remained across from each other, glaring, until finally, Tokio broke the silence.

"What self-respecting woman would pretend to be a perverted man?" asked Tokio angrily. "Honestly, isn't that going a little too overboard?"

"Hey, that's exactly what I said!" chimed in Nishime, a pleased smile growing on his face.

"Didn't we tell you to stay out of this?" growled Kito angrily, silencing her best friend once again. "And as for you Tokio, it's a disguise! I'm doing a great job with mine, but it looks like you are going to have a tough time with your disguise as a geisha, what with your shrill voice and refusal to dress as one!"

"Then why don't you become a geisha since you seem like such an expert about the topic?" snapped Tokio, her fiery temper getting the best of her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought about giving up this mission, since she would be able to avenge her dead father and mother, but rage had built up within her, breaking her limits and causing her to say the words she thought were unspeakable.

However, Kito seemed to have a retort for every question Tokio asked.

"Have you ever seen a blond geisha?" asked Kito with a grin. "Or perhaps your observational skills are deteriorating. Oh wait, how can I forget about what a little sixteen-year-old brat you are…"

"You earned a wound in one shoulder, and now, you are most definitely asking for a wound in your other shoulder!" hissed Tokio angrily, kicking the box of the hair ornaments aside violently and storming out of the room, livid with rage and desperately trying to control her urge to unsheathe her sword and act upon her words.

_I need to leave…even if it is for just a moment, I need to leave! Just to clear my head!

* * *

_

Nishime sighed as he watched the fiery teenager storm out of the room before turning his attention to Kito, who was standing against the wall, her eyes narrowed in dislike as she stared at the door Tokio had left through.

"Honestly, that girl needs to be taught some manners. How does she expect to be a geisha with that kind of demeanor?" muttered Kito under her breath. However, in the thick silence, Nishime could hear her every word, and he was less than happy to hear such downsizing words from his own friend about the girl he had come to admire.

"Kito-dono, do you not think that you were a bit too harsh?" asked Nishime, carefully trying to sidestep his friend's rage. Kito whirled around in fury, unable to fathom why her friend had spoke out against her.

"Nishime, you must be joking! The girl is to become a geisha, yet she is not willing to cooperate with her comrades or dress in the attire of a geisha! She is unfit for this job, and I truly think we should just abandon this plan!" insisted Kito angrily. "She is too fiery to imitate a geisha's calm demeanor, nor does she have the grace or the willingness to try! She's a disappointment!"

"But think of this from her point of view!" countered Nishime, anger and desperation slowly creeping into his voice. "She is only sixteen, and look at how much we are demanding from her! Her parents died so recently, yet she hardly found the time to grieve! And now, she faces this enormous task with the help of strangers rather than her best friend, who is not here to support her at such a time of necessity! If you were in that position, would you be agreeable to every command?"

Kito's eyes narrowed once again, but her dislike slowly began to dissipate as Nishime glared at her, waiting for her to answer his question. She finally closed her eyes, sighed heavily, and shook her head gently.

"I suppose I wouldn't want to cooperate with strangers I met a few mere days ago, especially not without the support of a friend" murmured Kito in agreement. "I think I was just trying to vent my anger by scolding her…"

"Your anger?" asked Nishime curiously, his eyes betraying his perplexed emotions. Kito sighed heavily once again and leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes as she recalled the exchange Motoki and her had shared near the inn.

"Yes, Motoki had sent me another note this afternoon, and our meeting consisted of him trying to persuade me to become his lover" muttered Kito disgustedly. "Honestly, the man thinks of nothing else! I love Gohei, and I will never leave his side! How many times must I drill that very answer into Motoki's head just to make him understand?"

"Kito-dono, please calm down" replied Nishime softly, patting her shoulder in reassurance. "I'm confident that the moment we leave for Kyoto, we shall be able to leave behind Motoki and his pathetic advances. However, at the current moment, you need to apologize to Takagi-san. She did not deserve those comments from you, and I'm sure that once you apologize, she will be ready to accept her commands a bit more willingly."

Kito sighed and rolled her eyes, clearly unhappy about having to apologize first, but she left with no complaints, leaving Nishime alone in the room with his thoughts. He slid down against the wall into a seated position, his mind fixated on the image of Hayami, her red curls tickling her pale skin, her bright green eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

_I must say that it is strange that Takagi-san has not received a letter from Nokishite-san…I would think that their relationship is that strong…and I was planning to contact her and have her come back here so that she may offer her support to Takagi-san during such a difficult task…_

_So why has she not contacted Takagi-san yet? It is not as if I can run away and look for her; after all, I promised to protect Takagi-san for her sake once Kito-dono told me that Gohei-san is not a man to trust…_

_Wait…could he possibly be the reason why Nokishite-san has note contacted Tokio yet?_

_I am so utterly confused…

* * *

_

Kito slowly approached the small stream beside which Tokio sat, her gaze fixated on the slightly violent rush of water through the small bed of the stream. Kito sighed softly, and then cleared her throat, announcing to Tokio that there was another presence behind her. Tokio turned her head, but upon seeing Kito's form behind her, flippantly gazed away and continued to stare at the stream, ignoring Kito completely.

"I'm sorry" replied Kito simply, seating herself next to Tokio and gazing out across the stream. Tokio's eyelashes fluttered slightly, signaling that she had registered the comment. However, she still did not offer her own apologies to Kito, nor did she accept Kito's apology. Kito sighed exasperatedly and vented her emotions by skipping a few stones across the stream before speaking once again, attempting to apologize.

"Look, I was quite harsh with you, I admit it" continued Kito softly, staring at the ripples the skipping stones had created. "I had other matters and worries on my mind, and I just vented all my emotions by yelling at you about your lack of ability and talent when it really wasn't true. I'm sure you will be quite capable for this mission, and I apologize for scolding you in such a demeaning manner."

Silence reigned upon Kito's words, save for the sounds of the stream that ran past them in the bed of grass.

"I probably am a failure of a geisha" murmured Tokio softly, breaking the silence, startling Kito slightly. "You were right; I know nothing of how I am supposed to act or dress or speak. I am just a sixteen-year-old girl with a fiery temper…I'm no good for this mission…"

Kito's eyes narrowed, and suddenly, her hand shot out, swiftly making contact with Tokio's cheek, causing the girl to stumble back slightly. However, before Tokio could even question Kito's actions, Kito began to speak.

"You're no good?" asked Kito with a scoff. "Honestly, do you think you can launch into this mission and perfectly execute everything on your first try? No! That is why we have brought a geisha to you, so that she can train you! No disguise can be perfected unless you practice! Do not downsize yourself so quickly Tokio; that's not what I expected from you!"

"But Kito-san…" whispered Tokio, her voice trailing off as she stared at the incensed woman in front of her. "You yourself said-"

"Forget what I said!" insisted Kito urgently. "We all have faith in you! Why else do you think Gohei chose you? Why else do you think Nishime and I are so ready to help you? We know you can do this! Make sure our faith in you doesn't go to waste!"

Tokio grinned and stood up with, a new air of determination filling her body and mind. "Then let's do this!" she declared with a smile, her hand outstretched towards Kito in a gesture of friendship. Kito took her hand with a grin and Tokio gently pulled the woman upwards onto her feet.

"Perhaps though…" mused Tokio thoughtfully.

"Perhaps what?" asked Kito curiously, staring at Tokio, slightly confused.

Tokio grinned and immediately began to push Kito away while simultaneously trying to slap him. "You pervert! I am not going to be your bride!" she shrieked, winking at Kito, who stood there, mouth agape, for a minute before she finally grinned and attempted to hug Tokio.

"I don't care what you say! Marry me Tokio!" cried out Kito dramatically, flinging out her arms.

"And here I thought the situation couldn't get any worse" muttered Nishime, staring at the two women in horror. "You two, I desperately hope, are joking, right?"

"Maybe we are…" Kito trailed off, waiting for Tokio to complete her sentence.

"And maybe we aren't!" finished Tokio, and as she and Kito burst into giggles, Nishime simply rolled his eyes in disbelief.

_Kami, you better help me get through this ordeal…_

_How is a man supposed to survive with two crazy women?

* * *

_

Silence finally reigned that night, and Nishime sighed in relief. As much as he admired and adored Kito and Tokio, their exaggerated arguments had certainly caused his head to spin in pain. Of course, Susike and Janeko seemed impervious to the comments (sometimes, Nishime was sure that there were not enough brains in both men that would actually acknowledge any humor, since both men were rather bulky and seemed more like henchmen than actual assets to the group). However, what surprised Nishime was that even Gohei had made no comment whatsoever about the squabbling. Instead, he just seemed to eye Tokio constantly, although he was quite discreet, having being noticed only by Nishime.

So, in total, Nishime was quite thrilled to receive a small amount of solitude and peace. However, cheerful, bright green eyes disturbed his tranquility as the image of Hayami haunted his mind once again.

_Why can't I forget her? She left…and she was so distrustful of Gohei-san, our mission, everything! It's a good thing that she's not here!_

_So why do I keep remembering her when silence falls?_

Nishime cursed, a rare occurrence coming from him, and rose from his futon, anxious to leave the dark room that seemed to incite such thoughts in him. He carefully crept over the sleeping forms of Tokio and Kito, who had, in a rush to clean, simply thrown the kimonos and ornaments into their rooms and then insisted that Nishime allow them to sleep in his room. He carefully opened the shoji doors as quietly as he could, and delved into the midnight air outside as he stood in the darkness.

However, the darkness was quite boring, and in addition, every few seconds Nishime would close his eyes just to see bottle-green eyes floating in the air. He cursed again and carefully lit a small lantern, creating shadows as he quietly moved around, searching for a place to sit. However, instead of finding a decent place to sit, he found a letter pinned to the wall with a kunai. Curiosity got the best of him, and he carefully pried the kunai out and read the letter.

'Motoki,

Remember that the girl, Nokishite Hayami, is in the abandoned hut on Jibunji road. We shall depart tomorrow, so as soon as we leave, pick up the girl and do whatever you wish with her. Just make sure she can't reach Kyoto and interfere with our mission.

Gohei'

Nishim stared at the letter in shock, unable to decipher the clear meaning of what he had just read.

_Hayami's still here? In the hut on Jibunji road? Why didn't she come here? Why isn't she supporting Tokio? Why is she in the hut?_

_Too many questions, so few answers…whether she wants it or not, she shall be facing a severe questioning session from me!_

Nishime's features were set in a scowl as he crumpled the note and tossed it into a corner before picking up the lantern, making sure he had his sword, and then swiftly taking off into the night. He never noticed that his movements had awakened two people, and neither of the two people noticed each other as they immediately began to pursue Nishime, taking care to remain in the shadows where the young man could not see them.

* * *

Hayami had fallen asleep, her tears, trials, and energy-consuming screams and protests finally gaining ground over her consciousness. However, she had not anticipated such a rude awakening at midnight. Her eyes shot open in surprise as she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, shaking her awake violently. She glanced up in surprise to meet the dark brown eyes of Nishime, confusing her thoroughly.

"Nishime-san?" she whispered softly, her eyes wide with fright and shock as she stared up at the young man, unaware about why he may have come. However, fear overtook her heart when she saw his eyes harden as they drifted over the chains that bound her, the red chafing marks that encircled her wrists and ankles, her disheveled state, and the emotions in her eyes.

"Nokishite-san, who did this to you?" demanded Nishime angrily, thoroughly incensed. "Who tied you up like this? Who? Whoever did this deserves to die! Who did this to you?"

"I did."

Hayami gasped and Nishime whirled around to see Gohei standing there, casually leaning against the wall, his sword unsheathed and a grin playing across his face. He carefully sauntered towards the chained Hayami and the confused Nishime, who had not yet drawn his sword, still very perplexed by the course of actions that had just occurred.

"You...?" whispered Nishime uncertainly, his hands still on Hayami's shoulders as he pulled the chained girl behind him, shielding her with his own body as he confronted his leader, the one he had followed faithfully for so long. "How could you do this to her?" asked Nishime furiously. "Gohei-san, what had she done to deserve such a punishment?"

"She mistrusted me" replied Gohei simply, his grin growing wider as he stood in front of Nishime, his sword still unsheathed, although Nishime had yet to realize that the sword was actually unsheathed. His mind was still spinning as his thoughts ran rampant through his head.

_What…what kind of reason is mistrust…_

"What do you mean?" asked Nishime, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Gohei. "I don't understand…"

Gohei sighed. "It is so disappointing, to waste such a good follower…" he murmured as his grin began to grow more evil by the second. Nishime stared at his leader in confusion.

"What do you mean?" whispered Nishime.

"Nishime-san, watch out!"

Hayami's shriek pierced the air too late as Gohei swiftly ran his sword through Nishime's side, causing the young man's eyes to widen before he fell into Hayami's chained arms, his eyes slowly shutting as he slumped against her thin and shivering body. Hayami's eyes filled with tears as she held the unconscious man, but she glanced up at Gohei only to have rage flood her body and mind as she stared up at the man in loathing.

"How could you wound your own comrade? How could you do such a thing?" shrieked Hayami furiously, tears running down her cheeks as she cradled Nishime in her arms. "Do you know how much faith he had in you, how loyal he was to you?"

"Was my dear, the key word is was" answered Gohei, removing a soft cloth from his gi and carefully wiping the blood of his sword before tossing the cloth to the ground. "You see, he was loyal until he met a little red-haired bird who caused his thoughts to wander. You really should blame yourself my dear; had you not arrived, then Nishime would never have to face this day…"

Gohei's laughter echoed through the air as he slammed the door shut, swiftly walking away from the tiny hut, leaving a sobbing Hayami and an unconscious Nishime behind for his brother to attend to the next day. However, he failed to notice the shadow near the corner of the hut, a shadow with bright blue eyes that shone in the darkness and golden hair that glowed in the dim moonlight.

* * *

Kito desperately tried to breathe as she watched Gohei walk away, laughter at his lips, when just a few seconds ago he had ruthlessly rammed his sword into her dearest friend and left him to bleed in the hands of a girl who could not help the man while chained to the wall. A sharp pain seared through Kito's head as her thoughts agonized her, forcing her to lean against the wall for support.

_Gohei…how could you do this to my best friend…_

_I love you, and I support you, but I cannot possibly let Nishime die! I cannot leave Hayami to your lecherous brother!_

_No one deserves the fate you have granted them…_

_I'm sorry…but I must disobey you for once…I love you, but this cannot happen!_

Kito pulled herself up, gathering her strength and courage as she carefully opened the door to the hut, steeling herself for the dreadful sight that would greet her. But nothing could prepare her or shield her from her dearest friend's limp and pale body, bleeding steadily as he lay in a thin and disheveled girl's arms. Green eyes glanced upwards to meet with Kito's blue ones, and a gasp echoed through the air.

"It's you!" whispered Hayami. "What are you doing here?"

"Listen carefully" instructed Kito urgently, leaning over and taking Hayami's wrists in her hands, picking the lock as quickly as she could with the few tools she had managed to stow away in her outfit. "Gohei is planning to leave you and Nishime with his brother. However, I know that Nishime needs help immediately, otherwise, he will die! So please listen to my instructions, and do not deviate from them, alright?"

Hayami nodded and her wrist cuffs came free. Kito smiled and immediately began to work on the chains binding the girl's ankles as she continued to speak.

"Nearby is a small hut where Hitokiri Battousai tends to spend a great deal of time. Knock on the door and ask him for medical assistance. He shall be able to help you. But please do not tell him who inflicted these wounds. Do not lead him to Gohei, for my sake!" begged Kito softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Hayami, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "But I cannot rest until I know that Gohei will not harm Tokio! I cannot let him leave with her!"

"He will not harm her! He is simply providing an outlet for her revenge! After that, she's free to return to you Hayami!" insisted Kito, yanking off the chains at the ankles.

"You don't understand!" shrieked Hayami. "He's lying to her! Saitou Hajime never approached her father! Her father was a shadow assassin for the Ishin Shishi, and he was killed by his own comrades because of the large amount of information he knew about them and the government! He's just using her as bait, and then, he will kill both her and Saitou once the time is right! I can't let him do this to her!"

"He won't" insisted Kito. "I will inform Tokio immediately. But please, for now, do not utter a word about Gohei to anyone, and please, take Nishime to Hitokiri Battousai and tend his wounds before it's too late! Hurry!"

Hayami managed to lift Nishime to her shoulders and dragged him outside the hut. However, before she left entirely, she glanced backwards, her green eyes boring into Kito's, pleading desperately.

"Please…please tell Tokio the truth…" whispered Hayami, sobbing as she left the hut and embarked on her journey to Battousai's secluded hut. Kito watched Hayami's retreating form, and as soon as the girl was out of sight, she fell to the ground, sobbing, screaming in agony and torment.

"Kami…what do I do now? What do I do? Do I betray the man I love, or do I let an innocent girl walk into his trap?" yelled Kito desperately, her voice breaking as she furiously pounded the floor, venting her anger and sorrow on the hard ground beneath her.

Only silence answered her questions, silence broken by her own sobs.

* * *

Tokio's eyes slowly opened as she heard the door slide open. She rose from her futon to see Kito listlessly enter her room, her eyes shielded by her hands, not allowing Tokio to see the raging emotions in the bright blue orbs.

"Kito-san? Is something the matter?" asked Tokio gently, quickly brushing the blankets off her body as she stood up hurriedly and rushed to her friend to seat her on her futon in a gesture of comfort. Kito shook her head slightly and looked up at Tokio with a small smile that hid her internal torment.

_Kami…what do I do? How do I tell her that Gohei is lying to her? How do I betray the one man I love by destroying his plans completely?_

_Please help me! Someone please help me!_

"Tokio…" whispered Kito. "I have something to tell you…" Kito trailed off as Tokio's inquisitive eyes latched onto hers, full of curiosity and confusion.

"Yes? What is it Kito-san?" asked Tokio softly. Kito's throat suddenly felt dry, her head suddenly felt an excruciating pain, and all she could do was stare at the innocent gray eyes in front of her.

_I cannot do this to her…_

_I cannot do this to him…_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_How can I possibly cause the ruin of one for the sake of the other…_

"I spoke to Hayami" blurted out Kito. "She is quite safe, but she had no idea where to send the letter, so she instead sent the message with me that she is perfectly alright and that she awaits your return eagerly!"

Tokio broke out into a smile and her eyes suddenly lit up as she leaned back with a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank Kami Hayami is alright! I was so worried about her, especially since she never sent a letter! But now that I know that she is alright, I can certainly relax and concentrate on the mission ahead of me! Thank you so much Kito-san, for speaking to Hayami and ensuring her safety!"

"It was my pleasure" replied Kito hollowly. "You should get some rest. I'll be leaving now."

Kito rose from the futon and shut the sliding door behind her before rushing to her own room and slamming her door shut before falling into her own futon, silent sobs racking her entire body.

_I am so sorry Tokio! I am so sorry for lying to you! I am so sorry for leading you to such a terrible fate!_

_But please…try to understand…I love Gohei so much…_

_And now, I finally have the opportunity to help him… to gain his respect, his love, his affection…_

_How can I possibly give up that opportunity…I have loved him for so long…I just want to be loved back!_

_Please try to understand…_

_Please…_

_

* * *

_

**Sighs...I didn't really want to end the chapter with internal torment...but I need some time to figure out how all of this is going to play out now!  
Kito's decisions, unfortunately, may not seem admirable, but she's deeply in love with Gohei, and wants to receive his love by accomplishing a great task to help his mission. This was the only way she could help him, so she took the opportunity...**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Departure

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (that's Nohiburo Watsuki's great series!)**

**Yeesh, I haven't updated for a long time! **

**Anyways, Saitou will appear next chapter, but read this one anyways! Happy reading!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE WOLF AND THE GEISHA**

**Chapter 5 - Departure**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tears of frustration streaked down Hayami's cheeks, leaving trails in the dust and dirt that that had settled on her face during her imprisonment. She winced in pain with every step, desperately trying to hold on to Nishime as well as her consciousness. However, days without food had left her extremely impoverished, and she was starting to have difficulty seeing ahead of her.

_Please Kami…please don't let me die here! I don't want to die! I want to see Tokio again! Please don't let me die here!_

_If I must die, at least let me live until Nishime-san is safe…_

_"You really should blame yourself my dear; had you not arrived, then Nishime would never have to face this day…"_

_Are Gohei's words true? Would Nishime-san have never distrusted his leader had it not been for me? Did I really lead Nishime-san to his death?_

Hayami stumbled suddenly and fell to the ground, Nishime limply rolled away from her, despite her hand frantically trying to grab a hold of him. She was rewarded only with a handful of air, and tears of agony rolled down her cheeks as she tried to crawl over and retrieve Nishime, but as she rose, she succumbed to her weakness and collapsed immediately, crying out in pain.

_Will we both not make it? Kami, please help us!_

Her world slowly began to fade and turn black when a scarlet and fiery object entered her view.

_Scarlet…like fire…like blood…_

Hayami slipped into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlet streaks ran through the pale sunrise, bleeding through the pastel orange, pink, and blue that decorated the sky. Kito's eyes gleamed through her unshed tears as she stared up at the haunting sunrise, her thoughts running amok in her head.

_Scarlet…the blood that Nishime spilled on the floor…blood that Gohei so willingly extracted from the only man who had become my friend…_

_The blood that will one day pour from Tokio…_

_What can I possibly do to alter fate but at the same time please Gohei?_

She suddenly heard a small knock on her door and quickly slid the door open to reveal a fully dressed Tokio, her eyes slightly bleak.

"Kito-san, are we leaving today?" asked Tokio, her voice rather glum. Kito shook herself out of her reverie and turned to the girl with a smile after ensuring that no one else was nearby.

"I already checked," murmured Tokio quietly. "And when I'm awake, my skills are strong enough to detect someone's presence or absence."

Kito smiled gently. "Yes, we are leaving today" answered Kito. "But why are you so glum? Shouldn't you be happier that we are one step closer to your grand revenge?"

_A sham of a revenge…a revenge that I can save you from…_

_But how can I when the man that I love, the man I so dearly wish for, has other plans for you?_

"I was looking for Nishime-san," replied Tokio softly. "However, when I approached Gohei to ask him where Nishime-san had disappeared to, I discovered that Nishime-san has already left on a different mission, and will not be accompanying us to Kyoto…did you know of this?"

Kito smiled sadly as she stared at the inquisitive teenager in front of her.

_He was going to accompany us…but fate forced him to embark upon a different path…a different journey…_

"I found out only this morning as well" answered Kito gently, patting Tokio's shoulder to reassure her. "This must be difficult for you; you and Nishime seemed to be quite good friends, and I'm sure his support during your mission would have been helpful, but Gohei felt it was urgent to send Nishime on this other mission."

"Well, if he has another mission, I shouldn't hold him back, right?" murmured Tokio with a small smile. "Anyways, I better help load all those rubbish hair ornaments and kimonos. Being a geisha is really a waste of money on clothes, instruments, and ornaments…"

Kito chuckled as Tokio walked away, her dislike for such ornery and finery clearly etched on her face, but the moment Tokio disappeared from sight, Kito's smile disappeared as she stared out into the sky once again.

_Kami…protect Nishime and Hayami…I cannot keep the promise I made to them, but at least grant me this favor and protect their lives…_

_Please…just this one favor…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nishime coughed as he opened his eyes blearily, the world in front of him slightly fuzzy as he strained to see. However, after rapidly blinking his eyes for a minute or so, his sight eventually cleared, and he suddenly realized that he was no longer in Hayami's chained arms in the Jibunji Hut.

He also realized that his blood was no longer pouring out of him. He glanced towards his side to see bandages neatly wrapped around his wound. He propped his hands by his side and tried to rise from his bed despite his lack to strength.

"You shouldn't move too much."

Nishime's head jerked in surprise in the direction of the voice, but he saw nothing but a pair of almost amber eyes glowing in the darkness. However, the figure stepped out of the shadows, and suddenly, Nishime's eyes widened in shock and horror.

_Amber eyes…scarlet hair…the cross-shaped scar on his cheek…_

_It can't be!_

"Himura Battousai-san!" whispered Nishime fearfully. Kenshin rolled his eyes slightly, not exactly pleased to be called by that name.

"Where am I?" muttered Nishime. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? What – where's Hayami?" Nishime suddenly cried out, jumping to his feet. However, his legs were still shaky, and he stumbled against the wall, his back sliding down the wooden surface, causing him to hit the floor once again.

"Have you settled down?" asked Kenshin, raising his eyebrows at Nishime's rather foolish actions. Nishime scowled angrily, perhaps a dangerous action in front of a manslayer, but he nodded his head wordlessly.

"Good" replied Kenshin. "You and a woman had collapsed on the path to this hut, so I brought you both in and tended to your wounds. The woman, however, has not awakened yet."

"No" whispered Nishime, terror wrenching at his heart as his whole face and features went white and pale. "Nokishite-san…"

_I failed my promise…both of my promises…the promise that I made to protect Takagi-san…_

_And the promise I made to myself…my promise to protect you Nokishite-san…_

_Wait!_

Nishime suddenly whirled around, startling the manslayer with his quick movements. Kenshin's hand immediately rested on his sheath, poised and ready to draw his sword.

"Himura-san, please, I need your help!" pleaded Nishime hurriedly. "This is urgent! I need you to go to the hut at the end of the Hajika road and bring a girl named Takagi Tokio! This is a matter of her life!"

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise as Nishime's pleading filtered through the air. "Takagi?" he whispered. "Any relation to Takagi Tono?"

"Yes! Apparently, she's his daughter!" exclaimed Nishime exasperatedly. "Who is this Takagi Tono everyone speaks about, and why does he even matter? This is a young teenage girl, and her life is in danger! Please bring her here before she loses any chance of escaping!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance towards Nishime's exasperation, but did not snap at the young man. Instead, he pulled out a pouch from within his gi and tossed it into Nishime's hands. Nishime stared at it, slightly confused, his eyes staring at the pouch and then at Kenshin in question.

"It's medicine" answered Kenshin. "There is some soup in the kitchen for you and your companion. Once the both of you are finished eating, mix that medicine in some tea and feed that to her as well. I shall return shortly."

Kenshin immediately turned around and left, delving into the forest once more. Nishime sighed and pulled himself over to Hayami, a frail and thin frame lying on the futon motionlessly. He gently stroked her head and pushed back the strands of hair that grazed across her cheek before pulling himself up and dragging his form to the kitchen to bring her some soup.

_Nokishite-san…I'm sorry…I failed to protect you…_

_Please hold on…this time, I'm coming…so please keep on holding on…_

_For Takagi-san's sake…_

_For my sake…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin's eyes flashed in the early sunrise, fierce and furious as he stalked through the forest, his mind concentrating on only one matter.

Getting to the hut Takagi Tokio resided in.

_Takagi Tono's daughter…all this time, I thought it was a myth that the man had a family, because he never even mentioned his home…_

_But he has a daughter!_

_And she must have been the very person Gohei was talking about in the hut that day! Does she know what kind of world she is entering?_

Kenshin's footsteps rang out in the silence of the sunrise as he walked along the Hajika road, desperately awaiting the sight of the hut that he needed to reach.

_Takagi Tono was always a man shrouded in mystery…in fact, aside from a few choice people, no one even knew he existed…_

_But that doesn't mean that Gohei has the right to toy with his daughter's life! He is forcing her into the same kind of position Tomoe had accepted!_

_And Tomoe died…_

_I cannot let this girl face the same excruciating pain Tomoe was forced to bear! I cannot let this girl face such a fate!_

The small hut suddenly came into view as the road sharply turned. Kenshin's eyes widened and his footsteps quickened in pace as he rushed towards the hut. However, as he approached the small structure, he could sense that something was terribly wrong.

_I cannot sense anyone's presence…_

His hand carefully pulled open the door, revealing only emptiness and the bare floors as the bleak light of the sunrise filled the barren room. He desperately scanned the walls, the floors, the rooms, but it was of no avail. The entire hut was bare, lifeless, and empty. There was no sign of Takagi Tokio anywhere.

_I arrived too late…_

_There is no one here…_

_Once again, I have failed to protect an innocent woman…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tokio's first impression of Kyoto was not exactly pleasant. Despite the clean streets, washed and cleared by fresh rains, despite the murmur of the townspeople, despite the cheerful smiles of the innkeepers and shopkeepers, there was something terribly wrong with the city.

The air smelled and tasted of blood, a coppery, metallic stench and flavor that entered the nose and the mouth, and had no desire of dissipating. It was not the simple blood that Tokio was accustomed to due to her various scrapes and wounds from her tomboyish stunts and her swordsman training.

It was blood that originated from fatal wounds, wounds that forced people to depart from the Earth.

Blood that she wanted to spill from Saitou Hajime.

_It's strange…the stench and flavor of this blood disgusts me, yet at the same time, my deepest desire is to extract that blood from my father's murderer…to see his body mangled in a crimson pool…_

_There is something terribly wrong with me…and I will probably receive my punishment for reveling in such a brutal murder, but I will not regret this crime as long as my mother's soul is satiated!_

She suddenly felt the carriage come to an abrupt stop, causing her to be pushed forward rather violently as the horses' hooves ceased to move. Susike and Janeko were rudely awakened from their slumber, Kito jerked away from the window in surprise, and Gohei glanced up from his papers as the carriage halted in front of a rather grand okiya.

The carriage driver pulled the door open and stood by the door, poised and ready to assist the passengers in exiting the carriage.

"Did you bring us to the Mizuki Okiya?" asked Gohei as he jumped out of the carriage, brushing invisible dirt and grime off his clothes.

"Yes Ariga-san, this is the Mizuki Okiya" replied the driver politely, stepping back as Susike and Janeko lumbered out of the carriage. He offered his help to Kito, who refused and exited the carriage without any assistance, but Tokio accepted the assistance and smiled politely at the driver as he helped her out of the carriage. Once Tokio's feet hit the floor, Gohei glanced at her, a grin spreading across his face.

"Takagi Tokio, are you ready to embark upon your mission?" inquired Gohei, his hand outstretched in front of her, asking her to join him in order to complete his desires, the mission he had wished to complete for years.

Tokio smiled and carefully placed her hand in his, her eyes flashing with determination. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed. "So let's begin the training!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin was not looking forward to speaking to Nishime about the situation. Not only had Kenshin failed to bring Takagi Tokio back to his residence safely, but he had also allowed her enough time to escape with Gohei and his gang without a trace, which meant that Kenshin knew absolutely nothing about where she was going.

And even if he did know, he had already run out of time. Just a day ago, he had received a message informing him that his services were required once again. So he was already planning to head out. It just so happened that he managed to run into Nishime and Hayami at the moment he was planning to leave.

_But I cannot delay any longer…my assistance is needed…I will have to leave the responsibility of Takagi Tokio to that man and woman…_

He pulled open the door of his own hut to reveal Nishime anxiously pacing back and forth, distraught about both Tokio's fate and Hayami's condition. The moment Nishime noticed that Kenshin had returned, his face filled with hope, but when he realized that Tokio was nowhere to be seen, the hope and light in his eyes slowly died, replaced by a fretful sheen once again.

"Himura-san, you did not find Takagi-san?" asked Nishime quietly, his eyes downcast. Kenshin shook his head and pursed his lips together, forcing himself to break the truth to Nishime.

"Takagi-san was not in the Jibunji hut. The hut appears to have been vacated" answered Kenshin emotionlessly. "Unfortunately, I cannot assist you any longer. My services are required, and I must leave this residence. However, do not fret about the woman. I have left the medicines and the food I have in this hut, and no one shall bother you here, so you may use this hut to help her recover until the both of you decide to travel to someplace else."

Nishime nodded and bowed deeply, expressing his gratitude. "Thank you very much Himura-san" he replied politely. "Your help has been appreciated, and I am extremely grateful."

Kenshin simply nodded and walked through the door, leaving behind the hut forever and traveling in the direction of his destination. Nishime sighed as the assassin disappeared into the distance before glancing at Hayami. His anxiety mounted once again as he tried to treat her for the hundredth time, desperately wishing for her to open her eyes.

_Nokishite-san…please…for my sake, please recover from your wounds and illness! You are all I have left in this world, and I am not ready to let you go!_

_Please recover…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So exactly what is happening?" asked Tokio curiously as Gohei escorted her to the okiya. "You have not really explained the situation and procedure at all."

Gohei chuckled before ringing the wind chimes that hung before the okiya, signaling that he had arrived. He then turned to Tokio, and began to answer her question.

"The Mizuki Okiya has a very prominent geisha named Toyomi Hikari, who has frequently ventured to the Shinsengumi camps. She is warmly welcomed there, and not perceived as a threat at all. Not only that, but she also knows enough about Saitou Hajime for you to work with. My brother, who takes care of the funds, has provided Hikari-san and Satori Kaniyo-san, who is the owner of the Mizuki Okiya with plenty of money, and has gifted the kimonos and ornaments that we brought here to the okiya. In return, Kaniyo-san is going to allow you to use these kimono and ornaments as well as pay for your meals, and Hikari-san will personally train you as well as she can within a week."

"Why only a week?" interrupted Tokio hurriedly, not waiting for Gohei to complete his explanation. "What makes you think that I will be able to learn anything within a week?"

"Because my dear Tokio, that is all the time we have" replied Gohei with a grin. "We cannot delay the mission anymore. Once Hikari-san has spent a week with you, she will take you to the Shinsengumi camps as her apprentice, and there, you shall meet Saitou Hajime and prepare him for his downfall!"

"But I cannot master so many geisha arts within a week!" cried out Tokio. "I need grace, femininity, poise, and all these other qualities and attributes that I don't possess! I cannot possibly accomplish so much!"

"Tokio, this is your one chance to avenge your father's death and defeat his murderer, your only opportunity, your only possible window" whispered Gohei. "If you let it slip through your fingers, you will never receive such a chance again. You must be determined to accomplish this much, otherwise, you might as well give up this opportunity!"

Tokio's eyes flashed in anger and she turned to Gohei, her eyes as firm as steel. "I am not giving up this chance!" she replied coolly, her voice as cold as ice. "Mark my words, I will give Saitou Hajime what he deserves! I will avenge the murder of my father!"

Gohei grinned at Tokio before ringing the wind chimes once again, slightly impatient with the late response of the maids in the okiya.

_I am so close…so close to destroying Saitou Hajime…_

_And Tokio is fitting perfectly into my plans…into my mission…into my fist, into my power, into my control!_

Hurried footsteps echoed inside the okiya, and the door was suddenly pulled open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first sensation that Hayami felt as soon as her eyes had fluttered open was that of hunger, a painful hunger that wrenched her entire being, filled her empty stomach with agony, and tortured her mind to no end.

She tried to pull herself up off the surface she was sleeping on when she suddenly recalled that she was no longer lying on the dirt, branches, and leaves she had collapsed upon. No, she was on an extremely comfortable futon, and while her entire body ached, she felt somewhat comforted by the warm blanket that covered her.

_But…where am I? All I can remember is me trying to drag Nishime-san through the forest and then collapsing…_

_Nishime!_

Hayami once again attempted to rise from her futon, but her own body failed to obey her command as she collapsed onto the futon once, pained by both her efforts and her concern for the young man that had been draped in her arms, blood seeping from his wounds.

Suddenly, Gohei's words rang through her mind as she lay on the futon, her concern for Nishime suddenly transforming into panic and fright.

"**You see, he was loyal until he met a little red-haired bird who caused his thoughts to wander. You really should blame yourself my dear; had you not arrived, then Nishime would never have to face this day."**

_It's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault! How could I have turned Nishime-san against his own leader? Had I not done so, then he would still be safe and happy, content to follow the commands he was given!_

_How could I have endangered him so greatly? He was kind to me, promised to protect Tokio for me, and how have I repaid him?_

"Nokishite-san!"

Hayami's head jerked to her side to see an extremely concerned Nishime rushing towards her, his eyes swirling with happiness and delight upon seeing her awake. Her hand flew to her mouth as tears of joy slowly drifted down her cheeks.

"Nishime-san?" she whispered softly, desperately hoping that she was not dreaming as she saw Nishime kneel next to her, tired and weary, but looking perfectly healthy and fit, save for the bandages that encircled the wound Gohei had given him. "Is that really you? Are you really alright?" asked Hayami, her whole body shaking with sobs as she stared up at the young man in delight.

"Who else would it be?" joked Nishime with a grin as he gently stroked her forehead comfortingly. However, his grin faded as he stared at her, and he suddenly withdrew his hand guiltily. Hayami looked up at him in confusion, and he stared at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"You saved my life" he whispered. "Yet I have done nothing for you…"

"Please don't say that Nishime-san!" cried out Hayami, grasping his hand hand desperately. "I'm the one at fault! I filled your head with doubts about your leader, I turned you against your leader, and I made him strike out at you! You've been so kind to me, done so much for me, endured so much pain for me, and I, in return, almost caused your death! I'm so-"

"Enough Hayami!" yelled Nishime suddenly, interrupting Hayami. She stopped speaking immediately, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

_He called me Hayami…there were no honorifics…and he sounds so furious…_

"You say that this entire situation is your fault" murmured Nishime, disturbing the silence that had set. "You say that you were responsible for all of these events. But you cannot see how much you have done for me. You showed me everything I had been blinded to. You revealed Gohei's true character to me. You have saved me from blindly leading Takagi-san into danger. And I? I couldn't even keep my vow to you, the one that I made when you left, that I would protect your best friend from danger…"

"Nishime-san…you defied everything to save me…you've done enough…" replied Hayami softly. "I do not uphold you to that vow, not after you saved my life and sat here, nursing me back to health…and anyways, Kito-san promised to inform Tokio of Gohei's treachery…he's the one who released me from my chains and gave us a chance to escape. So don't worry about your vow…Tokio shall be safe!"

"Thank you…" whispered Nishime, stroking Hayami's hand gently. Hayami smiled softly and looked up at Nishime.

"No…thank you" she replied. "For everything…"

Nishime grinned embarrassedly and ran his hand through his hair. "What's going to happen to us now? Neither of us have a place to go…"

"We'll go to Aizu" answered Hayami firmly. Nishime glanced at her in surprise.

"Aizu? Why Aizu?" asked Nishime curiously.

"Because I told Tokio that we would meet in Aizu again" replied Hayami matter-of-factly. "Once Kito-san informs her of Gohei's lies, she will escape, and she will come to Aizu to meet me."

"So then I'll take you to Aizu, and once Takagi-san arrives, I shall leave" offered Nishime with a smile.

"Please don't leave…" pleaded Hayami softly. "Please stay with Tokio and I in Aizu…"

"Why would you want me there?" questioned Nishime with a laugh. Before Hayami could answer, both of them heard a very audible hiss, and suddenly, Nishime jumped up in realization.

"The soup!" he yelled out, leaping to his feet and making a mad dash for the kitchen. He did not notice that Hayami had never answered his question, but instead, stared down at her hands, which were clenched around the blanket.

_Why do I want you in Aizu?_

_Can't you see Nishime-san…I think I'm starting to care for you…_

_I'm starting to fall in love with you…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good day Satori-san!" greeted Gohei politely as the maids shut the shoji doors of the room, leaving Hikari, Kaniyo, Tokio, and Gohei to their own business. "Your maids answered the door rather tardily, so we, unfortunately, were not punctual."

Kaniyo rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "Maids are so lazy these days" she muttered in frustration. "They expect the same amount of food and care for less work! Such disrespect! Anyways, Ariga-san, is this the girl you have decided to bring to this okiya?" asked Kaniyo, gesturing towards Tokio.

"Of course Satori-san" replied Gohei with a smile. "This is Takagi Tokio. Tokio, this is Satori Kaniyo-san, the owner of the Mizuki Okiya."

Tokio bowed politely as Kaniyo nodded towards Tokio. Suddenly, Kaniyo stood up and made her way to Tokio, pulling the young girl to her feet to examine her. Tokio's eyes flashed in annoyance, for she was angry at Kaniyo for yanking her upwards in that manner. However, a quick glare from Gohei reminded her of the mission, and she forced herself to become calm.

"Good frame…" murmured Kaniyo thoughtfully. "Graceful or agile…I could see that from the manner in which she bowed to me. A bit plain, but still pretty…and extraordinary eyes! Like a storm, wild and free…she has a mind of her own, doesn't she?"

"That will not conflict with her ability to learn" replied Gohei hurriedly. "Satori-san, why are you examining her so intensely?"

Kaniyo chuckled and released Tokio from her hands before seating herself once again behind her desk. She grinned as she carefully began to fiddle with the abacus.

"You paid a fine price to our Okiya so that we could help you. I told you that for such a price, we would help you train the girl. However, I cannot teach her to win over a stubborn man's heart. She needs to learn that on her own" answered Kaniyo smugly, pushing the beads around before muttering under her breath and scribbling a few figures on the sheet of paper in front of her.

"Satori-san, what exactly are you trying to say?" asked Gohei impatiently. Hikari laughed, the sweet sound filling the air as she carefully poured Gohei, Kaniyo, and Tokio some delicious tea.

"What Mother is trying to say is that you have paid us grandly to train this girl, but we cannot know for sure whether she will win over Saitou-san's heart. You could use all the money in the world, but we cannot teach her charm. We can teach her the arts, the dance, the shamisen, the way to walk and talk, but she must develop her own charm" replied Hikari with a smile. "I have spoken to Saitou-san, but my charm does not attract him. Other geisha have spoken to him, but their charm does not attract him. Tokio-san will speak to him, but will her charm attract him? We cannot say for sure."

"I pay you all of this money, and you're telling me that Tokio could easily fail?" yelled Gohei angrily, banging the table with his fist. Hikari carefully pushed his cup of tea towards him before eyeing Tokio carefully. However, it was Kaniyo-san who responded to Gohei's question.

"We are not saying this" answered Kaniyo. "We are warning you that despite your effort and money, there may be a chance that Tokio will not win over Saitou-san's heart. However, I see something in Tokio that is different from other geisha…"

"What?" asked Gohei, rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Fire" responded Hikari with a laugh. "Ordinarily, no geisha would bear such fire and spark in her eyes. However, Saitou-san is no ordinary man, so perhaps so much fire is a good quality. Tokio-san is wild, untamed, and perhaps that look in her eyes will capture his heart."

"Wait a minute" interrupted Tokio quickly. "I was told to come here and learn the arts of a geisha, and be completely obedient and what not, and now, you all are telling me that my disobedience will attract Saitou Hajime?"

"Of course not you foolish girl!" Kaniyo chastised her. "No man likes a disobedient woman! She cannot escape a man's control!"

"We are not saying that disobedience is the key to attracting Saitou-san" explained Hikari gently. "However, we cannot deny that you have a rebellious spark in your eyes. So you need the geisha arts to prove you are a geisha, but always keep that rebellious spark alive, not in the form of disobedience, but in the form of uniqueness. There is something unique about you, a feeling that makes you want to drift away from all the ordinary…something Saitou-san has never seen."

"What exactly are you women saying?" asked Gohei, his tone demanding. Kaniyo grinned as she answered Gohei's question, her response echoing in the room.

"We are saying that Tokio may have a very good chance at capturing Saitou-san's heart!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Next Chapter has Saitou (I think...)**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! FOR ME!**


End file.
